Cold
by dark and light heart
Summary: Sora once a nice kid has become a cold hearted person, his friend Tidus and the other try to help but it is pointless because only his true love can change him but he is also the reason why he is cold hearted.
1. Ice

Cold

I do not own Kingdom hearts of final fantasy otherwise I would be rich.  
Here is a new story, i hope it is as good as dark and light hearts. 

Chapter 1: ice

It all started my feshman year, I decided to be open about myself to my friends that is. I told them I way gay and they were fine with it. It was when the guy of my dreams found out that it went down hill. Here is my story so please listen. As I said it started freshman year...

Sora walked into school, a little nervous about high school but he had friends so he knew it would be fine. Sora looked through the crowds of the cafeteria for his friends Tidus Mizrahi, Yuna Lesca, Wakka Reis and Lenne Lesca. Sora finally found them and ran up to them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" They smiled.

"Nothing much, you?" Tidus decided to speak for the rest of the group.

"Well..." (Should I tell them that I am gay...) "Nothing intresting." We all talked until the bell rang and we had to go to class.  
It turned out I had all my classes with Tidus and a couple with the others. Sora liked the fact he had classes with Tidus.  
It was 4th our and Sora had gym with of course Tidus, the two met up.

"Hey Sora, I heard we play Dodge ball today and next week Blitzball tryouts open up." Sora nodded.

"Me and you should tryout and get changed will you I wanna play." Sora and Tidus changed and Sora eyed Tidus's body.  
Tidus caught him but he didn't say any thing cuz he thought nothing of it. The hour went on and Tidus and Sora were the ones that one the game for them. When they changed Sora looked at his body again and this time when Tidus caught him he asked why.

"Uhhh...I just spaced out that's all." Tidus mouthed an oh and finished dressing. Next hour The group of all friends met up for lunch.

"Guys how was your day so far?" Tidus and Sora had their faced stuff full of food so they couldn't awnser.

"Mine was good ya." Lenne Sat there looking at Tidus and Sora stuff their face with food.

"I think I am gonna be sick." The others laughed and Tidus and Sora glared them.

Sora swallowed his food. "I'll have you know, I had a good day." Tidus said the same and continued to eat his food.

The rest of the day went like that and Sora was glad that it was peaceful. At the end of the day they all parted and Sora went on to the computer and just did random stuff. Sora checked his email and noticed it was a gay porn ad (Sora subscribed to a site and they gave him new stuff each week.) Sora clicked on it and was instantle hard in the pants.

"Oh my god!" Sora knew his parents wouldn't be home for a hour or so. He pulled down his pants and began to stroke himself.

"Hmmmm...oh god..." Sora pumped himself harder and harder for a couple minutes until he finally blew his cum all over himself. He cleaned up and closed the site. For the next week Sora went back to this site...a few times a day, at the end of the week Sora invited his friends over for a sleep over. They all came over and played games for hours.

"Ok ok ok ok, let's play a game."

"Like what Sora?"

"Well Yuna either truth or dare or an oldie...spin the bottle."

"Let's vote." They voted and spin the bottle won. Lenne span it and it landed on Wakka, Lenne crawled over and kissed him.

Eventually it came to Sora and when he span it it landed on Tidus. The two blushed and Sora was happy but Tidus wasn't.

"Ok...Sora...make this a quick kiss on the lips...I don't want this any longer than it needs to be. Sora crawled over and gave a kiss on Tidus's lips. Eventually the game ended and they all went to bed. Tidus how ever went up to Sora's computer and got on it.

"I wonder what sites Sora goes to." Tidus clicked on his history and saw they gay porn sites.

"Oh my god!" Sora walked in at that moment. "Oh my god!" Tidus turned around.

"Sora why is there gay porn sites on your history?" Sora looked at him hoping this would blow over. Tidus walked over to him and grabbed his arms and shook him.

"Sora why is there gay porn sites on your computer?"

"Tidus...your my best friend and I want you to know the secret I have had for a year, I-I am gay." Tidus looked at him still shocked.

"Listen I understand if you hate me Tidus." Sora was about to walk out but Tidus grabbed him and gave him a hug.

"Listen...it's cool if you gay, I don't mind at all...I mean we've been friends forever and I am happy that I am the first you tell especially because I am dense and you could have lied your way out of that." Sora smiled.

"Plus I need some one else to think I am sexy." Sora laughed and to see what Tidus would do he grabbed his ass and squeezed.

"Sora...what are you doing?" Sora lauged again. "Just seein how you would react." Tidus laughed. 

"So Sora you gonna tell the rest of our friends?"

"Eventually."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx This is the first chapter I know it is short but I wanna give you all something new since I ended Dark and light Hearts.

Please review and tell em what you think. 


	2. Can't Breathe

Cold

I do not own Kingdom hearts of final fantasy otherwise I would be rich.  
Thanks for the reviews...more than I thought I would get.

Chapter21: can't breathe

Tidus and Sora always slept in the same bed and Tidus finding out about Sora didn't change that fact. In the middle of the night some time Sora cuddles up to Tidus. When the two woke up Tidus was a little freaked but only because of how close he was cuddling. Tidus accidently shoved Sora off really hard.

"Oww...why did you puch me off Tidus." Tidus looked at him shockingly.

"It's because I am gay...isn't it?" Tidus stared at him.

"No...I was just shocked and I felt you so closer than usual and I freaked." Tidus walked over to Sora and pulled him into a hug,  
Sora hugged back.

"I...sorry I accused you of that...you know me, paranoid." Tidus laughed and the two woke the others and got dressed.  
The friends ate breakfast and talked on what they want to do for the rest of the weekend.

"I say we should go to the beach." Sora nodded and continued to stuff his face with pancakes.

"I agree Yuna we should go to the beach." Tidus decided to speak for Sora. Sora gave his trade mark pout and Lenne and Yuna laughed.

"Tidus you know you can't resist the pout."

"I can to, Sora needs me to speak for him because he doesn't wanna tell us things." Sora got the hint from Tidus of what he ment.

"No Tidus...let's go to the beach." Tidus smiled and the others looked confused.

"What are you two talking about ya?" Lenne and Yuna nodded in agreement.

"Sora...well?" Sora gave the look that says "oh my god shut up or I'll kill you"

"Tonight around a fire I will tell you guys." All of them but Tidus looked confused.

The group of friends all went down to the beach and saw some other friends of theirs like Selphie Timmit one of the most chattiest girls their is. There is also Cloud and Leon...Sora's gay friends, the two are going out. The other three friends ran up to the small group of friends.

"HeySorahowareyoucuziamfinesoyea!!!!!" (hey sora how are you cuz i am fine so yea!!!!)

"Hi Selph, Cloud did you give her sugar?" Cloud smiled.

"I forgot...heh heh." Leon rolled his eyes.

Please...you just wanted to do it so you gave her sugar and then you rushed me to the bedroom." Cloud blushed.

Cloud smacked Leon over the head and then Leon hit Cloud over the head. Cloud then tackled Leon to the ground and they rolled around and eventua;;y Cloud crashed his lips to Leons and the two stayed like that.

"Uh huh...me way...let's go into the water."

The friends went into the water and splashed eachother or would race back and forth. Sora eventually sat in a tree that grew on a small island. Sora watched his friends until he saw a flash of silver. Silver is one of Sora's favorite colors so ofcourse he had to look and when he did he saw the most beautiful thing ever, a silver haired angel. The silver haired boy was walking on the island with a boy with red spiky hair. Sora watched the two but mostly the silver haired boy.

Sora heard the silver haired boy laugh and he watched with aww. The silver haired boy looked over to him and gave him a smile and waved before walking off with his friend, Sora did hear one thing as the two walked away.

"Hahahahahaha...your probally right Riku."

"Riku huh...nice name."

Night came and the group of friends plus Cloud, Leon and Selphie sat around the fire when Sora got up.

"Hey guys...I got something to tell you." Tidus already knew but he acted like he wondered. 

"Guys...I-I...I am...well...gay." The group of friends looked shocked but none of them hated him for it.

"Were glad you would tell us Sora and shame on you Tidus." Tidus stared at Yuna.

"Shame on me...why?"

"Because we know you knew before us and you didn't say anything." Sora giggled.

"Oh that's funny Sora." Sora nodded while giggling. "Ok then." Tidus walked over to Sora and started to tickle him.

"Ok...hahahahahah...Tidus...hahaha...I give up." Tidus stopped and let Sora up. The group all had fun through out the night and when they finally went home Sora thought of Riku.

"I think I might have a crush or maybe love at fist sight." Sora went to sleep and dremt of the silver haired boy.

(Monday)

Sora went in to school like he always does and he went to gym with Tidus. The two friends saw the silver haired boy known as Riku and even Tidus had to say this boy was amasing. 

"Sora you wern't kidding." Sora blushed.

"Yea...go talk to him for me...find out stuff about him...see what he likes." Tidus stared at him.

"your kidding right." Sora gave his pout to Tidus.

"Oh Sora...come on.." Sora just continued to pout. "Ok fine I will talk to him." Tidus walks over to Riku, Riku and his friend are laughing as Tidus walks up.

"Ummm...hey your Riku right." Riku looked him.

"Yea...I'm Riku...what do you want?" Tidus thought about it for a moment.

"We need a couple more people on our team for Dodge ball...you two wanna join?" Riku and Axel looked at eachother and laughed.

"Sure." Riku went to their side and the game began, the teams fought on in the dodgeball game and Sora showed his skill really well...mostly to show off to Riku. Tidus went over to Sora.

"Stop showing off Sora." Sora just smiled. The game went on and eventually Sora's side won. After the game Tidus invited Riku and Axel to their lunch table and the two said sure. When lunch came Sora was super excited about it not only for food but because Riku would be there. The small group sat down and Riku and Axel walked over to them,  
they sat down.

"Hey Riku and Axel." The two nodded and sat down Riku across from Sora. The group talked and Selphie, Yuna, Lenne,  
Wakka, Cloud, and Leon all liked Riku and Axel. By the end of lunch Sora and Riku found out they had alot in common and that Riku lives only five houses down and that Axel is Riku's brother. Riku got up getting ready to head back to class.

"Hey Sora you got a instant messenger screen name?"

"Yea...it's Saphire91."

"Cool...mines Lynx00...talk to you tonight." With that Riku and Axel left and Sora couldn't wait until tonight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Hey guys watcha think...short yea but I thought this is a good spot to end it. 


	3. A moment of happiness

Cold

I do not own Kingdom hearts of final fantasy otherwise I would be rich.  
Thanks for the reviews...

Chapter 3: a moment of happiness

Sora hung out with his friends after Riku and Axel left. The group of friends hung out until they had to go back to their homes for dinner. Sora was quite happy because after dinner he was gonna talk to Riku, Sora finished his dinner fast and ran up the stairs.

"I wonder what has gotten into him."

"Who knows Sonya...he is a growing boy with raging hormones."

"I know...it makes me sad."

Sora ran up to his room and turned on his computer.

"I can't wait...I really think I may love this guy."

The computer finished up and Sora quickly signed in and added Riku's im screen name but he wasn't on.

"Oh well...I guess I can wait." Sora popped a dvd into his computer so he could watch his Favorite movie Titanic.

Sora watched his movie until he got tired and Riku still wasn't on...Sora added a alert to Riku's im screen name and put his head phones on so his mom would think he was asleep. Sora actually fell asleep at his computer and around 11:00 Sora woke up to the alert for Riku.

"Eleven o'clock...why should I even bother talking to him." It was more of a statement than it was a question. Sora was about to sign off when Riku imed him.

Lynx00: Hey I am real sry I didn't talk sonner.

Sora thought about it and decided to talk to him.

Saphire91: ...

Lynx00: I guess I deserve that but hey let me make it up to you.

Saphire91: I'm listening

Lynx00: How bout me and you hang out this friday...just me and you

Saphire91: Maybe...just me and you...and where?

Lynx00: (smiles)...yes you and me...and there is a club...it's a bisexual club...but we can get around the gays and fine some girls.

Sora frowned...(yea girls)

Saphire91: yea I guess...sounds good...but do you mind gays because 2 of my closest friends are gay.

Lynx00: ...I am so sorry...I didn't know...god I am so stupid...I am already ruining things...I don't mind gays at all...I just thought you might cuz your friends with Tidus and everyone knows about him being the straightest guy in the school so I am so sry.

Saphire91: no problem...but thnx for apoligizing...listen I would love to talk but I am tired so ttyl.(talk to you later just so ya know)

Lynx00: K...night Sora.

Saphire91 has signed off.

"Riku...maybe you are gay." Sora went to sleep. For the next week he and Riku did nothing but non-stop talk on aim (aol instant messenger) the two always had alot to talk about. Finally friday came and Sora and Tidus were picking out an outfit for the club.

"Come on Tidus...what happened to the tight leather outfit I had?"

"Sora,,,,,,come on just because it's a cluub doesn't mean you need leat-" Sora yelled out interupting him.

"Ah ha...I found it." Sora stripped out of his clothes and quickly got in his leather outfit.

"you know Sora the only reason I got you that outfit for your birthday last year was because I wanted to know if you would out it on and now I know."

Sora smiled putting on a collar and some chain bracelets.

"Come on this is not a date...and by the way happy birthday Sora and so you know I think Riku may have bought you something."

"You told him that today is my birthday...I didn't want him to know...I didn't want him to think he had to."

"Well he probally did." Sora finished dressing and waited for Riku to come.

Riku finally came and drove to the club.

"Hey Sora by the way happy birthday and...this is kinda gay but you look nice."

Sora blushed."Thanks for both." They finally got to the club and they went in and sat down in a booth.

Before we dance let's get something to eat...ok Sora?"

"Yeah of course." A waitress came and the two ordered food and awaited, the two talked some more and finally got their food.

"Here Sora...I have a gift for you." Riku handed him a box, Sora opened the box and smiled. Sora pulled out a ring on a chain and the ring had some celtic crosses around it.

"I remember that you said you like celtic stuff so I got this for you." Sora smiled again and hugged Riku.

"Ummmm...Sora can you not hug me?"

"Oh right sorry but thank you."

"Riku come on let's go dance."

"As in together?"

"Well...does it matter?"

"I don't want people to think I am gay." Sora kinda frowned.

"We won't have to hold eachother...so let's go." Sora and Riku danced and danced unil they were worn out, Riku drove Sora home and said good night.

Sora went up to his room and walked in to see his friend Tidus at the computer.

"God Tidus this was the greatest night of my life and he gave me the best gift."

"I am sorry to ruin this great night but look at this myspace page of Riku's." Sora looked at the page and gasped.

"OH MY GOD..."

"I hate fags and want them all to burn in hell." Sora started to cry.

"I thought he was gay or at least was ok with gays." Sora's alert went off and Riku imed him.

Lynx00: Hey Sora...just wanted to say I had a great time.

Saphire91: Don't talk to me you bastard!!!!!!!

Saphire91 has signed off, Sora then printed that off,Sora and Tidus went to sleep and when the next day came Sora didn't bother changing his clothes because he was sad (Sora didn't change from the leather) when Sora got to the school alot of girls whistled and a few guys. Riku quickly ran up to him and asked him what was going on.

"Sora what's wrong...did I do something wrong?"

"Do you wanna know then read this." Sora handed him the paper and Riku read it.

"Sora...I didn't mean for you to see that."

"Well I did and now I know you hate gays...so get the fuck away from me." Sora was gonna run but Riku grabbed him.

"No...listen sora...I will admit I don't like gays...but I don't know why but I am glad you are my friend so I wanted to keep you happy so I lied...but please forgive me...I can handle your gay friends if I ever see them."

Sora smiled and nodded. "Ok Riku...I forgive you." (What am I going to tell him when he finds out I am gay)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Finished with this chapter, i hope u like it but I will update sooner if i get 3 or more reviews every chapter so plz review i want to know how you guys like it. 


	4. Beach Fun

Cold

I do not own Kingdom hearts of final fantasy otherwise I would be rich.  
Thanks for the reviews...

() means dream or phone. 

Chapter 4: Beach Fun

( "you are so cute." Sora blushed as Riku kissed him on the lips. Sora was a little taken back by the kiss but continued with it anyway, Riku began to suck on his tounge and Sora moaned. Unfortunately people need to breathe so they pulled apart for air.

"God Riku...you can reall use your mouth." Riku smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

"You wanna see what else my mouth can do?"Sora smiled and then he saw Riku drop down and start to undue his pants, Sora helped him take the pants off cuz he really wanted this. Riku smiled when the pants were off.

"Sora...you don't wear...anything under your pants..." Riku smiled again. "Me like very much." Riku then licked the tip of Sora's already hard dick.

"Mmmmmmmmmm...Riku." Riku smiled and put Sora's dick in his mouth, Riku sucked on his dick and licked and did eveything he could to make him moan.

"RIKU...Oh my god Riku!" Sora began to slightly thrust into Riku's mouth, Riku could take it all in without even choking once.

"Riku...I love you." Riku kept sucking until Sora came in his mouth, Riku swallowed all of it.)

Sora woke up to the light from his window in his eyes.

"Oh god the light hurts this early..." Sora feels stickyness on his legs and stomach and all over. "Awwwwww shit...this is what I get for sleeping nude." Just then Tidus walked into the room. "And this is what I get for not locking my doors."

Tidus just walked over to the bed and began to sit down. "Wait wait wait..." Too late though cuz Tidus sat right in the cum.

Sora stared at Tidus and Tidus sat there in silence wondering why he was staring at him. "Sora...what is it?"

"Ti...you sat in my...cum." Tidus's eyes buldges, and he jumped up feeling at his ass.

"O...O-OH...MY GOD...I SAT IN YOUR CUM!!!!!!!!" Sora's eyes buldged.

"Shhhhh...do you want the world to hear?"

"I sat in cum...not to mention your naked." Sora looked down and ran to his dresser and quickly put on boxers.

"Ti...I'm sorry...I had a wet dream and I was gonna change the sheets after I got changed but you just came right in."

"You...heh heh...hahahahhahahahaha...had a...hahahahaha wet dream...of who?" Sora blushed. Tidus laughed harder knowing who it was.

"You had a wet dream of Riku...hahahahahahahahaha." Sora frowned. "It's not funny." Tidus kept laughing as Sora removed the sheets and he got changed.

"Wow...you need to lock your door Sora."

"I normally do and usually I always clean my room because mom uses a black light every day in my room...to see if I jack off."

Tidus started laughing again. "Are you serious?" Sora nodded. "That's gay." Sora frowned when he said that.

"Oh shit...sorry Sora." Sora smiled"...it's cool."

"So what do you want to do today Sora?"

"I don't know, what does Yuna and Lenne want to do?"

"Those two are gonna be busy so it's me and you today."

"Well let's go to the beach today." Tidus smiled. "Why you want to look at my body today?" Sora blushed. "Ti...come on you know I don't like you that way."

"I never said you did...did you ever like me?" Sora blushed. "I...used to." Sora turned around, Tidus smiled and grabbed Sora into a hug.

"It's cool Sora...your my friend." Sora smiled. "Come on Tidus...let's get ready to go to the beach." 

The two friends gathered clothes and other stuff and went into Tidus's car. The two friends finally arrived at the beach and they set up a spot on the beach.

"Hey Ti?" Tidus looked over at Sora as he took his shirt off.

"I bet you can't catch me." Tidus took off his shirt and as soon as he did Sora pushed him down.

"Heh heh...never gonna catch me Ti." Tidus got up quickly. "Sora! Don't think your going to get away with that." Tidus ran after Sora into the water and pushed Sora into the water and as Sora fell he grabbed Tidus and pulled him down with him.

"Sora...you always do that." Sora smiled and dove under water spreading Tidus legs and went through them. Tidus blushed.

"Oh my god Sora...what are yo doing?"

"Nothing just rather go through you that around you." Tidus laughed and pushed SOra down into the water. The two friends hung out and by night fall the two were back on the beach at their spot where they started a fire. The two friends kept talking until Tidus finally stopped talking.

"Hey Sora?" Sora looked up. "Yea?" Tidus leaned up close to Sora and Sora began to blush. "Ti...what's up?"

"I never gave you a birthday gift...so here...just incase you wanted this before...Riku." Sora looked confused. "Ti...what are you tal-" Before he could finish Tidus smashed his lips to Sora's. Sora allowed Tidus's tounge into his mouth and fought for dominance, he knew he would lose but he didn't care. Their kiss lasted for a couple minutes but they needed air.

"Ti...what was that for?" Tidus smiled.

"Sora don't think I like you that way but your my friend and I never gave you a gift...and if you liked me...I wanted to be your first kiss." Sora smiled at his friend. The two friends layed down and Tidus fell asleep, Sora stayed awake thinking about Riku when a dirty blond walks up.

"Hey! Your Sora right?" Sora looked at him, looking into his aphire eyes.

"Yea." The dirty blond smiled.

"Cool, I am Roxas...I know you don't know me but my friends Quistis knows your friends Selphie, Yuna, and Lenne, anyway I was wondering if we could talk some time...here's my number and if you have instant messenger, here is my screen name."

"Cool, sure Roxas I'll talk to you some time." Roxas smiled and walked away.

Sora looked down at the paper.

Saphireangel91 and my nuber is 296-0770

Sora smiled and he picked Tidus up and put him in the back seat and drove back to his house and called Tidus's mom and told her he was here and he was staying the night. Sora out him in his bed and got in himself and fell asleep holding Tidus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

hey guys...it's been like what a week...i know said faster if I get 3 a chapter but i had some boyfriend troubles so sry. neway plz review and tell em what u think. 


	5. Weirdness and Roxas

Cold

I do not own Kingdom hearts of final fantasy otherwise I would be rich.  
Thanks for the reviews...

() means dream or phone. incase any one is confused about Tidus kissing Sora, you will see in later chapters why.

Chapter 5:

( "Hello Sora." Sora blushed as Riku whispered into his ear. "I saw you with Tidus." 

"I can explain, he was kissing me as a gift for my birthday."

"I don't know Sora." Sora paniked and grabbed Riku and kissed him quickly. Riku shoved him down.

"As I thought... stay away from me Sora." Riku began to walk away.

"Riku! RIKU!!!"

"RIKU!" Sora jumped up in his bed and slapped Tidus in the head on accident.

"Owwww...fuck Sora." Sora looked at his clock ad saw that it was only four a.m.

"Damnit...I need better sleep." Sora put his head into his hands, Tidus looked at him and began to rub his back,

"What's up Sora?" Sora layed onto Tidus an cryed into his chest.

"Dreams I have about Riku are happy at times and other times they are horrible and miserable." Sora cryed harder into Tidus.

"Sora..." Tidus held him close. "Ti...I really like him...and I don't know what these dreams mean...maybe it means I can't be with him." Sora layed his head on his chest listening to Tidus heart beat. "Don't think anything of it Sora...their only dreams...ignore them...dream meanings are never flat out there...for all you know it could mean that you are afraid that Riku will hate you if and when he finds out your gay." Sora nodded and continued to listen to Tidus;s heart beat.

"Your heart beat is so nice and soothing Ti." Tidus looked into Sora's eyes.

"Sora..." Tidus cupped Sora's face and pushed his lips against Sora's, Sora was a little shocked but he allowed it and began kissing back. Tidus put his hand on Sora's back and the other held the back of his head. Sora was trying to keep up with Tidus but Tidus was moving really fast with him. Tidus stopped kissing for a moment and went over to the dresser and pulled out some oil that Sora had and then put in a c.d. and played the song Your Guardian Angel. Tidus went back over to the bed and kissed Sora quickly.

When I see your smile Tears run down my face I can't replace And now that I'm stronger I've figured out How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall I'll stand up with you forever I'll be there for you through it all Even if saving you sends me to heaven

"Sora if you don't want this tell me now." Sora looked at him and leaned up and kissed him. Tidus took that as a yes and started undoing Sora's pants. Sora took his boxers off while Tidus took his clothes off. "I love you Sora." Tidus kissed Sora and then opened the bottle of oil and put some in his hands and began putting it on his dick so it would be lubricated. Tidus put a finger in Sora.

"Tidus...god." Tidus put in another finger and listened to Sora moan. Tidus finished spreading Sora and put his dick in slowly.

"Ah..ah...oh...oh my god...Tidus." Sora moaned as Tidus put his dick pushed in further. Tidus moved at a slow pace as Sora layed on his back with his legs on Tidus's shoulders. Tidus thrusted faster into Sora.

It's ok. It's ok. It's ok. Seasons are changing And waves are crashing And stars are falling all for us Days grow longer and nights grow shorter I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall I'll stand up with you forever I'll be there for you through it all Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart Please don't throw that away Cuz I'm here for you Please don't walk away, Please tell me you'll stay, stay

"Oh...YES...Oh fuck me Tidus." Tidus smiled and Sora cried out his name.

"You like that Sora?" Tidus leaned down and kissed Sora.

"Oh god yes Tidus I love this." Tidus thrusted faster.

"Come for me Sora." Sora was jacking off himself and Tidus finally hiit a spot that made Sora cry out in Pleasure.

"Yes! Ohhhhhhhh...god...yessssssssssss...fuck me baby!" Tidus finished and came in Sora and collapsed on to of him.)

Use me as you will Pull my strings just for a thrill And I know I'll be ok Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall I'll stand up with you forever I'll be there for you through it all Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Sora woke up and looked over to Tidus and leaned down kissing him, Tidus woke up to the kiss and pushed Sora causeing him to fall off the bed.

"Sora! Why did you kiss me?" Sora looked confused.

"After last night are you kidding me?" Tidus looked even more confused.

"What the kiss? Sora I told you I didn't like you like that...I'm not even gay." Sora looked really embarressed.

"Oh my god...it was a dream." Tidus looked at him confused, Sora looked down at his boxers and saw he was very much happy.  
Tidus was wondering what he was looking at and looked himself and was shocked to see it.

"Oh my god...Sora you...you dremt about me...you had a dream I fucked you." Sora jumped out of the room and ran in to the guest room and locked the door. "I can't believe this...I dremt of Tidus like that." Sora walked over to the bed and sat down and started crying.

(Tidus)

"He...dremt of me..." Tidus sat there putting his head in his hands. "I screwed up...he is going to hate me forever now."

Tidus jumped out of bed and went to the guest room trying to open the door to fail. "SORA...let me in." (come on...please)

Sora went over to the door. "Ti...I'm sorry...the dream doesn't mean anything." Sora leaned against the door. "Sora...please.  
I don't care if you had a dream of me...Sora...your my friend." Tidus just leaned against the door until he heard a click and fell when the door opened.

"Oww...Ti...you fell on me." Tidus's face was right next to Sora's. "Ti...your really...really...beautiful." Sora moved some of Tidus hair from his face and put his hand on Tidus's face. "Ti...I use to be in love with you..." Sora let go of Tidus's face. "...But I know...we can never be together." Tidus looked at his best friend. "Sora...I wish I could be that way and be with you..." Sora smiled looking into his friends eyes. "but I can't so I am gonna make it up to you and help you get a boyfriend."

Tidus smiled when he saw Sora's face. "Thanks Ti." The two friends fell asleep on the floor and woke up a couple of hours later to see that they were late for school.

"Shit...Sora why didn't your mom wake us?" Sora frowned. "She never notices me so she must have thought I left."

"Well let's get ready then." The two friends quickly showered...seperatley. The two dressed and were out the door in about 45 minutes. The two friends made it to the school and signed in, Sora and Tidus went to class and sat down. Sora listened to his boring teacher when a note hit him in the head. Sora picked it up and read it.

(Where were you and Tidus?) Sora replyed and threw it back to Riku and he opened it up and read it.

(We over slept.) Riku looked over at him and mouthed an oh. The rest of the day was boring as usual and Riku walked home with Sora because Tidus had detention.

"So...you wanna hang out today?" Sora smiled. "I don't know, maybe...I need to change first and it depends on where were going."

"Well I was thinking maybe the mall." Sora rolled his eyes. "The mall...I don't think so...I have something better than to be at the mall for only a couple of hours." Riku was tken back by the comment.

"Is everything ok? I din't do something did I?" Sora felt bad now for being mean.

"No...I just...I don't feel good so maybe see you tommorow." Riku said ok and went his seperate way. Sora went home and sat in his desk and went to his mail and saw he had none today. Sora looked through his stuff and found a screen name and a number.

"Roxas...guess I could see if he is on." Sora put his screen name into his buddies and saw that he was on.

Saphire91: hey Roxas...it's me Sora

Saphireangel91: OH...hey Sora...I thought maybe you just decided not to talk to me.

Saphire91: no I just forgot and was really tired so wut up, you wanted 2 talk 2 me?

saphireangel91: I was wondering...if maybe you wanted to go out with me? I know kinda forward but I think your really hot and ur friends said you were a good guy.

saphire91...that's sweet but I like this other guy named Riku and I want 2 c if he is gay.sry

saphireangel91: Riku Nori...he is so hot...well if you find out he' not will u then...if not I hope we can hang out at least.

saphire91: sure no problem...if he isn't I would love to go out with u.

saphireangel91: Listen I g2g but I'll be back on tonight.

saphire91: k bye Roxas.

Saphireangel91: actually I am gonna have my away on cuz I am gonna send u a pic so accept ok.

saphire91: sure no prob.

Roxas sent the pic and the file had to load and as it did Sora waoted, when it finally loaded he was blushing, Roxas had sent a picture of himself naked. Sora blushed but got hard fast and he had to take care of his problem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

what do you think? plz review and if your confused with Tidus and Sora it will all be explained in later chapters. 


	6. A Walk to Remeber

Cold

I do not own Kingdom hearts of final fantasy otherwise I would be rich.  
Thanks for the reviews...

() means dream or phone. incase any one is confused about Tidus kissing Sora, you will see in later chapters why.

Chapter 6: A Walk to Remeber

"Wow...Roxas is very, very forward." Sora was very pleased with the picture.

"He has a nice body...but I want to talk to Riku." Sora saw that Riku had signed on a few minutes ago and realized Riku doesn't think he feels good.

Saphire91: Hey Riku \  
Lynx00: Sora...I thought you were sick...not that I am not happy to talk.

Saphire91: (smiles)...yea but I can still talk so ummmm to make it up 2 u how bout we hang out this friday night? just me and you.

Lynx00: Sure...well ig2g so I will cya ant school.

Saphire91: k...bye

Lynx00 has signed off

Sora put up his away message and went downstairs to grab his favorite soda VAULT, Sora opened it and took a sip of it.

"Wow this is so good...I love it." Sora continued to drink his Soda when Yuna, Lenne, and Selphie came running through the door.

"Soooooooooooooooo...we heard you talked to Roxas." Sora looked at them weirdly.

"How...you know what never mind...I really need to start locking that door." Sora sat on his couch and the three girls sat around him.

"Come on...tell us...are you guys boyfriends?"

"No...I said I would go out with him..." The girls got really eager. "but I wanna see if the guy I like is gay first." The girls frowned.

"Oh...well who do you like?" 

"A guy at school." The girls looked at eachother.

"Riku." the three said at the same time. Sora blushed.

"Yea...but don't tell any one please...I want to tll him myself."

"Sure Sora, we won't tell anyone will we girls."

"Of course that is your buisness so we won't say anything." The four friemds kept talking until they heard the door slam.

"SORA!!!!!!!!!!!" Sora cringed at the sound of him mothers voice.

"You guys better go..." Sora watched his friends leave and went to the dinning room where his mother came in.

"Yes...mother?" Sora's mom just looked at him.

"Get my stuff out of the car and bring it in...I had a hard night at work." Sora did as he was told and walked outside.

"Fucking bitch...why can't she drop dead, she is always saying I had a bad night...I am working on the book that is going to make us rich." For the last couple of years his mother had been working on a book and has finally made a deal so she can get it published an she has become even more of a serious bitch.

"I hate this." Sora finished up and went back to his room and layed down. Sora's mom decided to complain and yell, she burst thorugh his door which his lock was broken because she took a hammer to the door when he wouldn't open the door.

"SORA...WHERE THE HELL IS MY PHONE!!!!!!!" 

"I don't know mom."

"WELL CALL THE FUCKING PHONE YOU USELESS BASTARD!!!" Sora did as he was told and called the phone she finally found it.

"Don't expect an apoligy...you probally touched it." she went into her room and slammed the door. Sora's father hated the yelling but still loved her. Sora hated living there and stayed with Tidus alot. Sora's dad came home and walked into his room.

"Hey Sora...everything ok?"

"Yea...glorious dad." His dad frowned and went to his bar room to watch t.v. .

Sora just went to sleep because of the stress and waited until Friday.

(Friday)

Sora had been waiting for this day all week. Sora went through his boring classes all day until the final bell rang and the day ended.

"Yes...finally." As Sora jumped around he failed to notice his teacher walk up to him.

"Happy...aren't we Sora."

"Mr.Hightower...sorry sir...I just have plans."

"No problem...school is boring...I only come here cuz I get paid and going to college for it was simple.well go on."

Sora took off out of his class and ran home forgeting about his friends, he just wanted to change and get ready for tonight.  
Sora went through all of his clothes looking for a good outfit, Sora threw clothes every where. In the middle of his throwing Tidus manged to walk in and get hit in the fac with something he wasn't expecting.

"Uhmmmmm...Sora...when did you buy this...thong?" Sora turned around slowly blushing worse than he ever has.

"Heh...well...it...I wanted one so I bought it a few months ago and I only wore it a few times." Tidus nodded.

"So I guess...your hanging with Riku if you are freaking out." Sora smiled and changed into some tight jeans.

"Yea...I like him alot..." Tidus walked over to his friend and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Listen...you read his profile...he hates...gays." Sora pulled away.

"What the fuck, your my friend...you should be saying go for itor good luck...instead you say he hates gays."

"But Sora you-" Sora pushe Tidus onto the bed. "But shit...yea I read the profile but maybe he doesn't mean it...maybe he said it because of other reasons...maybe his brother is freaky with gays and he didn't wanting him know he was fine with it."

"Sora...I am Sor-" Sora put his hand against Tidus mouth. "What your sorry...you have said that alot recently dontcha think...now I am going to go and have fun with Riku...so fuck you and find a new best friend." Sora grabbed a shirt and ran out of the room changing on his way down. Tidus sat on the bed and began to cry slightly.

"Sora...Riku please be gay and love him."

( Moon Heart Hill)

Sora decided to meet Riku at the hill where the moon is best seen, Sora walked up to the top and saw Riku sitting on the ground looking at the moon. Sora walked up behind Riku and got really close to his ear.

"They call it heart moon because at this spot on the hill the moon will always look like a heart...no one knows why but the legend is that the water and the moon gods fell in love and when they made love on this hill the moon always forms into a heart here." Riku looked into Sora' eyes.

"How do you know that Sora?" Sora frowned. "My parents...well my dad works at a museum where a ancient artifact said the legend and well thats how it goes." Riku got up and looked at the moon for a moment. "Ummmm how about we take a walk and get somthin to eat and come back here?" Sora smiled.

"Yea...let's go."

The two friends walked down to the snack place and hot a couple of hotdogs and a soda. They walked around and talked and eventually made it back to the top of the hill and sat down and watched the moon.

"It's so beautiful...there is more to the legen Riku." Riku lookd at him as he layed his head on his shoulder.

"I guess I am your pillow now? What is the other part of the legend?" Sora smiled. "You are my pillow and the rest is.  
that if a couple should make love on this hill on a full moon and they noth be virgins they will forver remain apart of eachother and not even death can tear them apart." Riku was actuallt shocked by how Sora made it sound.

"That was great Sora...do you believe in it?"

"Yea." Riku smiled and let Sora lay there and watched the moon. The two sat like that for awhile until Riku felt a vibration.

"Who is texting me?" Riku looked down and sa wit was from his brother.

Sora Is GAY...he lied to you and he is in love with you.  
Axel

"Oh my god..." Riku shoved Sora off of him.

"Riku...why did you push me?" Riku looked at him with disgust.

"You lied to me...your GAY!" Sora looked into his eyes.

"Riku...I am so sorry...I wanted to tell you...but I was afraid...yes Riku...I love..you." Riku looked at him with disgust and smacked him. Riku walked off and left Sora to cry. Sora cried for a good half an hour before he went to Tidus's house.  
Sora knew that his parents were gone, Sora knocked on the door and when Tidus anwsered the door Sora clung to him.

"Tidus...I am so sorry...I was wrong...he isn't gay...and I had no right to yell at you...please forgive me."

"Sora I forgive you...I wish I wasn't right...come on in and tell me what happened." Sora was led into the living room and sat on the couch.

"It was great...but then someone texted him and he found out I was gay...but who would have told him." Tidus let Sora cry into his chest and eventually Sora fell asleep, Tidus carried Sora up into his room and the two went to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Sooooooo who thought Riku and Sora were going to kiss or something? Well plz review and don't worry those two will end up together but all in good time. 


	7. Cruel Intentions part 1

Cold

I do not own Kingdom hearts of final fantasy otherwise I would be rich.  
Thanks for the reviews...

() means dream or phone. The next few chapters will be titled Cruel Intentions.

Chapter 7: Cruel Intentions Part 1

Tidus was the first to wake of the two friends. Tidus got up quietly so he would not disturb his sleeping friend.  
Tidus decided that he should make breakfast for Sora after what he had to go through. Tidus began making some pancakes and added alot of Sugar to help the young brunette forget his pain.

"Sora...I don't know why but you forget stuff when you have alot of caffiene and sugar running through your system."

"It's my defense...helps me...keeps me from going insane." Tidus was shocked to see his friend up so early.

"Your up early." Sora smiled and walked up to Tidus putting his arms around his waist.

"Yea, I smelled the pancakes and had to get up." Tidus laughed flipping some pancakes. Tidus finished up and Sora sat down getting ready to eat the food before him.

"Thif ith goo." Tidus stared at him weirdly.

"Sora...swallow your food first." Sora pouted.

"You eat like that too Tidus, what I said was this is good." Tidus smiled. Sora finished and got up going up the stairs until Tidus stopped him.

"Where you going Sora?"

"I am gonna take a shower and go home and get herk." Tidus's eyes buldged.

"I don't think your dog likes me very much."

"He does...he growled at you cuz he thought you were gonna take his food."

"Ok."

"Um...hey Ti...?" Tidus looked at him. "Yes Sora."

"You want to take a shower...with me?"

"Sora!"

"I'm sorr-" Tidus put his fingers to his lips."we are going to take a bath together...I don't want a shower right now."

Sora stood there in shock and looked into Tidus's eyes.

"Ti...does this mean your...gay?" Tidus frowned.

"No...but I want to keep you happy."

"I don't need charity..." Tidus looked hurt. "But...let's go take a bath." Tidus smiled and followed Sora up the stairs and went into the bathroom.

"I love this bathtub Tidus, it's huge." Tidus smiled and quickly stripped off his clothes and put his hands un Sora's shoulder.

"Ti..." Sora grabbed Tidus hands and closed his eyes as Tidus moved their hands to the pants and took them off. Sora let his shirt get slid off of him and then the two boys hands went to the waist band of the boxers and slowly pulled the down.  
The two friends faced eachother while the water in the tub filled up. Tidus leaned behind Sora and grabbed bubble mix and put in the tub so it would make bubbles. The bubbles and water rose to the top while Tidus kissed Sora on the cheek.

"Ti...come on let's get in the tub." The two friends got in the tub and Tidus made sure Sora was near him.

"Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...let me go." Tidus scrubed Sora with a lufa and caressed him all ever. Tidus eventually got to Sora's groin and that is when Sora stopped him.

"Ti! No." Tidus got close to Sora's ear.

"Come on Sora...you know you want this...let me." The next thing Tidus knew he had pain coming from face.

"Sora, Owww why the hell did you punch me?"

"You want to get me off...you feel so sorry for me about what happened with Riku you would actually do what you normally would never consider." Tidus felt guilty.

"Sora...your right but I did it so you wouldn't hurt as much." Sora felt bad for punching his friend after all he was being really sweet.

"Ti...I am sorry, if you want to make me happy just hold me." Tidus smiled and grabbed Sora holding him. The two friends fell asleep in the tub holding eachother when his mom walked in and saw them. She just giggled knowing that they were only friends. She decided to play a trick on him though for fun.

"TIDUS!" The two boys jumped up in the shower.

"Mom...i-i-it's not what it looks like."

"Really, the what is going on here? I knew Sora was gay but you."

"Wait you knew I was gay."

"Sora there is a bigger issue than my mom knowing your gay." When she saw Tidus paniking she laughed.

"Son don't worry I know you not gay, I wouldn't care if you were, you and Sora would be cute together." The two boys blushed.

"How did you know I am gay?"

"Well you always looked at Tidus in a loving way not to mention the moaning in your dreams of his name or the kiss you two shared on the beach that I happened to see."

Bu-" Sonja cut him off. "I know your straight cuz of your plans you write down all the ime." The two boys nodded.

"Mom can you go so we can get dressed." Sonja nodded and walked out of the room. The two boys got dressed and headed out the door to meet up with Yuna,Lenne, Wakka, Roxas, Cloud and Leon. They all met up in the food court and ate lunch first.

"So...what were you two doing this morning?"

"We took a bath." The girls got hopeful and Cloud and Leon stopped kissing just to listen. "But now what you think."

The four looked disappointed but continued to talk.

"Sora there is a huge rumor going on about you, Riku sent it to everyone in a email and then they sent that around."

"You mean everyone knows I like him?" Roxas decided to speak up.

"How did he find out?"

"Some one texted him and he pushed me and said he hated me." Roxas felt guilty cuz he already knew, he found out earlier that his friend told Axel and then he told his brother.

"Sora...I-I am-" Axel came running up to the group of frineds.

"Oh my god...Sora I am so sorry...I never knew Riku would over react and tell everyone." The group of friends looked at him with disgust and Roxas got mad.

"You the one who told him, so don't you dare fucking say your sorry." Axel lowered his head.

"No you son't understand...when your friend told me Roxas I was shocked but then she told me if Sora wouldn't take you out then you were going to pay." Sora looked at Roxas with alot of anger.

"She took my phone and texted my brother and he over reacted, I didn't think he would..." Yuna looked at Axel.

"Why didn;t you think he would?"

"Cuz I am gay and I told him last year, I remeber it like yesturday."

( Axel walked into his brothers room while he was on the computer and sat on the bed. Minutes passed between them and Riku got annoyed.

"What Axel?"

"I got something to tell you." Riku turned around.

"Yea."

"Iamgay." Riku looked at him weirdly.

"What?"

"I said I am gay got it memorized?")

"That's why I always say that." They all looked at him weirdly. Sora got up and walked over to Roxas looking sweetly. Sora got up right next to his ear and whispered into his ear.

"Roxie...you want a nice suprise?" Sora blew into his ear and caused a moan to escape from his lips.

"Uh.uh...su-sure Sora." Sora grabbed his shoulders and shoved him down on the ground. "HOW DARE YOU TELL MY SECRET TO YOUR FRIEND!" Sora then took his strawberry shake and dumped it all over Roxas. Tidus got out of his chair and grabbed Sora.

"What do you think your doing Sora?"

"Dumping my shake."

"You aren't that mean...you ruined his shirt and caused him to cry." Sora looked over at Roxas and saw that he was crying.  
Sora went back over to Roxas and helped him up.

"Roxas...come on...let me help you clean up." Roxas nodded and let Sora lead him to the bathroom. The two got in there and Sora got alot of papertowels for Roxas and helped him clean up the mess all over him.

"Roxas...if you want to dump a strawberry shake on me you can." Roxas laughed. They cleaned up as best as they could.

"Roxas I am sorry for what I did...I had no right even if you did tell your friend...I guess you didn't know."

Roxas looked at his lips half getting what he said before he shoved Sora to the wall and pressed his lips against his and the two kissed. Roxas pulled away and blushed.

"Sora, I'm sorry that I kis-" He couldn't finish because Sora and smashed their lips together and were like that until Tidus and Axel went looking for them.

"Whoa...that is really hot." The two teens kissing blushed and went out to join their friends.

"Well looks like Sora finally has a boy friend." The friends enjoyed the rest of their weekend. Sadly Monday came and they hated it. As Sora walked about he heard alot of snickers and jokes and people calling him queer. Sora met up with Riku and it wasn't good.

"Sora you fag, you still want me?" Roxas got up in Riku's face and punched him causeing him to fall down in pain.

"Don't talk to him and know this he wouldn't want you when he has me." Sora smiled and they went through there day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXX

hope you liked the chapter please review. 


	8. Cruel Intentions Part 2

Cold

I do not own Kingdom hearts of final fantasy otherwise I would be rich.  
Thanks for the reviews...

() means dream or phone. The next few chapters will be titled Cruel Intentions.

Chapter 8: Cruel Intentions part 2

Sora was happy that he had a boy friend, he still had dreams of Riku but he loved Roxas. Roxas and Riku haven't been the nicest to each other since the day Roxas punched Riku. Infact Riku and him always shot glares at eachother it wasn't until Riku did the worst thing any one could possibly do.

Roxas and Sora woke up early in the morning in Roxas's room, about a week after the Riku incedent.

"Mornin babe." Roxas leaned over and kissed Sora quickly on the lips.

"I don't want to get up Roxie." Roxas rolled his eyes. "Babe don't call me Roxie and it's the last day of the week, so come on."

Roxas left the room and got a shower and dressed. When he got back to the room he saw Sora still there sleeping.

"Sora get up now! We're going to be late." Sora jumped out of bed and was gonna get in to the shower but Roxas grabbed him.

"Babe no time just get dressed and put on a lot of cologne." Sora put on his clothes and put on cologne, the two boyfriends were out the door into the car.

"You smell great Sora." Sora kissed his boyfriend. Roxas drove them to school but the whole way Sora kept sticking his hand down Roxas's pants.

"Sora you are way to horny." Sora smiled removing his hand from Roxas's pants.

"Sorry babe but you are so fuckable." Roxas smiled and contiued on their way to school. The two boyfriends arrived at the school to see people standing around laughing and snickering as they waslked into the school, the people stared at Sora mostly and snickered at him.

"Rox...why are they laughing and snickering at me?" Roxas looked around and left Sora to see what the people were looking at. Sora stood there dumbfounded until he noticed his boyfriend wasn't near him and followed him and saw him staring at something.

"Roxie...what...are...yo.u..you..." Sora saw what they were staring at, it was a picture of him and Roxas making out in the school's garden. "Oh my god...who did this?" Sora looked around and saw pictures of him and Roxas kissing all over the cafeteria and halls. Roxas started pulling them down and looked at Sora. "Who do you think Sora?"

"That's low...even for him..." Roxas continued ripping them down, Sora couldn't take the laughing and ran out of the cafeteria into a bathroom. Roxas ripped more of them down and he saw Riku laughing.

"Riku...you are horrible...how could you do that?" Riku laughed. "Heh heh...I hate gays...and I am making sure he won't like me and that the school hates him.

"What about your brother Axel then? You don't hate him." RIku looked into his eyes seeing anger and hate.

"You wouldn't...that would ruin him." Roxas snickered. "No...Axel doesn't mind, he even said to if I wanted." Riku looked shocked that his brother would allow that. "He said it was you who didn't want people to know, so he decided not to come out to the people but don't worry I am not as horrible as you so your rep is fine." Roxas turned around and went to find Sora.

Roxas walked into the bathroom and found Sora crying in a stall.

"Sora...baby...come on it's ok...they would find out eventually anyway."

"Yea but I wanted it when I was ready." Sora walked out of the stall and went into Roxas's arms. Sora layed his head into the crook of his neck.

"I love you Roxas." Roxas put his arms around his boyfriend and held him close.

"I love you too Sora."

( Riku)

Axel..why would you allow them to tell peopel your gay.

Riku walked down the halls looking for his brother wandering why Axel doesn't care if people think he is gay.  
Riku finally found him talking to a kid with silver hair that looked like a emo. (Guess you all know who this will be)

"Axel we need to talk."

"Dude you just interuppted me and Axel."

"Back off you emo boy."

"Leave Zexion alone, he was just talking to me about...something."

"...what ever...why would you allow Roxas and Sora to tell people your gay?"

"Because I don't want to hide it Riku, only you do...I want people to know, I want to date guys and let people know if they want."

Zexion stood there and smiled.

"Zexion...yes...I'll see you friday night...pick me up at seven." Zexion smiled. "Good...this makes me so happy."

"What the hell are you trying to ruin your rep?" Axel grabbed Riku by the shirt and pushed him against the locker.

"It's not my rep your worried about...it's yours...you don't want them to know you have a gay brother."

Axel walked away leaving a speechless brother.

(Sora)

("That jack ass...now he is going to pay. He's not the only one who can use pictures against someone.")

Sora had been pretending to be alright all day as his classes went on.

("I know just how to do it to") Sora smiled as he walked out the door waiting for Roxas. Roxas walked up to his boyfriend and kissed him on the lips.

"Babe...how was the rest of your day?"

"It was fine baby." Sora smiled and it kinda freaked Roxas out.

"Why you smiling baby?" Sora put his arms around Roxas's neck and kissed him on the lips.

"Nothing but I gotta get home so I'll call you tonight babe."

Sora got home and called Cloud before his bitch of a mom got home.

(Hello?)

"Cloud...it's me Sora."

(Oh hey Sora what's up babe hows Roxas?)

"He's great but I need you to do me a favor."

(What kinda favor Sora?)

"The kind where you et paid for it."

(Oh...what am I doing?)

"You are going to kiss Riku and Tidus is gonna get a picture of it."

(This is going to be difficult...this will cost you a good 30 bucks babe.)

"No prob just pic Tidus up and go to the Yevon church at seven, when you get there wait for him and then start talking and eventually kiss him and make sure Tidus can get the shot."

(no problam Sora but I better get the money.)

"K...bye babe" Sora hung up and got onto the computer getting on myspace and put in Riku's screen name and he knew what the password would be. Sora typed in 122090 and got onto his account and changed the passwrod quickly so Riku couldn't get on.

"Now I wait for the pictures."

(Yevon Church)

Cloud and Tidus waited out side infront of the church waiting for the people to leave.

"This is taking forever."

"Calm down Tidus."

"Wee gonna get caught."

"No were not...your with me..." Cloud listened to the final words to Lenne's song. "Alright Lenne just finished her song so you go hide behind the bushes while I wait for our dear Riku." Tidus did as he was told and went behind the bush. Cloud sat there with a cigerette in his mouth inhaling and releasing the smoke waiting for Riku when he finally came out. Riku began walking by Cloud.

"Hey!" Riku stopped and looked at Cloud.

"...Yea..."

"I wanna talk to you...I heard some good things and I think I can help with Sora being destroyed."

"Oh...how can you help me?" Cloud smiled walking to Riku.

Cloud moved him to make sure Tidus could get the shot.

Tidus zoomed in and watched waiting for them to kiss.

Cloud grabbed RIku and pressed his lips to his and stuck his tounge in his mouth, Tidus took a bunch of shots and was shocked to see that Riku was participating in the kiss.

Riku pushed Cloud away,.

"Get the fuck away from me you fag." Riku walked to his car and took off. Cloud smiled and walked over to Tidus.

"Did you get that?"

"Yea...that was...kinda...hot." Cloud smiled.

"Oh...Mr. I-am-so-straight-I-would-never-consider-doing-such-a-thing thinks that was hot." Tidus smiled.

"I am...bisexual." Cloud smiled.

"I figured...so why didn't you choose to be with him?"

"I like a girl and I don't want us to break up and not be friends." Cloud nodded and decided to drive to Sora's and give him the pictures but when they got there they heard Sora's mother screaming and yelling at him. The two went around back and climbed in waiting for Sora. Sora came running into his room closing the door pretending he was going to sleep.

"Hey...you got the pics?"

"Yea here you go...you got my money?" Sora handed him the money and was pleased.

"Alright we are going to ut pictures up all over the schoola and I have something else planned as well so you guys take a copy and print out alot of these." The three friends said goodbye and left.

Sora began working on his project to ruin Riku and put up the pic and made up some personal information about him so people would think he is gay.

(Riku's House) 

Riku walked into the house thinking of that kiss.

"Oh my god...I couldn't like that...I am straight...I am just tired." Riku convinced himself of that and began walking into his room and got onto his computer trying to get on myspace.

"What the hell!" Riku tried over and over but it wouldn't accept the password and he got pissed and shut the computer off.

( next morning)

Sora got up to hear his mom yelling and screaming and Sora really couldn't take it.

"If it wasn't for you herk I would be miserable and probally insane." Sora dressed into a nice all white leather outfit that clung to his hips, the top was cut off exposing his nice abs that had slight muscle. Sora grabbed his Ipod and walked to school. Sora met up with Roxas and the boyfriends walked to school.

"What you listening to babe?"

"The hymn of the faith from final fantasy x baby."

Sora began to sing the words as said in the game.

"I E YU I

NO BO ME NO

RE N MI RI

YO JYU YO GO

HA SA TE KA NA E

KU TA MA E"

Roxas looked at him weirdly.

"It translates...Pray now, for Yu Yevon,  
who will not go away.  
For the sake of prosperity, Dream now, the Fayths of Yevon."

"Isn't there a church called the Yevon church?"

"Yea...the made Yevon into a religion after Zanarkand was destroyed a couple thousand years ago and the creaters made it into the game."

Roxas nodded and the two walked in and saw everyone standing around. A bunch of girls and guys walked up to them.

"Sora were sorry...we didn't know Riku was a ass like that...what a hippicrate." Roxas turned Sora around.

"What are they talking about?" Sora was about to speak until he heard Riku yell.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!!!" Roxas looked at Sora.

"What did you do?" Sora smiled and let Roxas see for himself. When Roxas saw it he bust out laughing.

"So Riku...I guess you like guys after all."

"No...he kissed me." Leon walked up to them and saw the pic and when Cloud followed behind he saw Leon was pissed.

"What the hell is this Cloud?"

"A picture...heh heh."

"Cloud I thought you stopped taking money for doing things like this."

"I-I..."

"You promised me you wouldn't."

"Leon...Sora asked me and I couldn't say no..."

"You are not a dog Cloud...you could have said no."

"Leon...I love you."

"Well I don't love you...were through." Leon walked off and Cloud began to cry.

"Cloud...I am so sorry."

"It's fine Sora...your my friend...I'll stand by you...no matter what."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What do you think? There is some foreshowding for future chaps. ANy of you like wtf. plz review. 


	9. Sora's Downfall

Cold

I do not own Kingdom hearts of final fantasy otherwise I would be rich.  
Thanks for the reviews...

() means dream or phone. 

Chapter 9: Sora's downfall part 1.

( Lightning struck the ground all around outside. "Roxas! Roxas! Where are you"  
Sora looked around in the darkness for his boyfriend.

"ROXAS!!! Where are you? I need you." Sora continued to run through the darkness when a bolt of lightning struck don near him and a spiky blonde haired guy appeared before him.

"Ti-Tidus?" The blond looked at him and shook his head.

"Heh heh heh...I'm not Tidus...my name is Shuyin...not long from now you will need me and I will be there,  
you will need me more than you ever will need anyone." Sora looked confused as he looked into the Blonde's eyes.

"I-I don't understand." Shuyin came close to him.

"You will need me for everything, planning and suffering you plan to cause but here is a warning...do not overuse me or you will lose yourself." Shuyin leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Sora was shocked but participated in the kiss.)

"Mmmmmmm" Sora moaned and leaned over to see his beautiful boyfriend, Sora couldn't help but smile to see how beautiful he was. Sora traced his fingers over his face and moved down to his chest. Roxas began to stir in his sleep and Sora leaned down and kissed him on the lips. Roxas opened his eyes and and put his hands behind Sora's head and on his back. The two broke the kiss and Roxas looked confused.

"Morning to you too Sora." Roxas got up and Sora grabbed his ass. "Sora...someone is really frisky." Sora smiled.

"Come on we need to get dressed and ready for school."

"Do we have to go...I rather skip and be with you."

"You will be with me...after all we have a alot of classes together." Sora smiled. Sora and Roxas met up with Axel and Zexion.

"Hey Axel, Zexy." Zexion smiled. "Don't call me that Roxie."

"Fine."

"So have you to done it yet?"

"AXEL!" Zexion and Sora hit Axel.

"Hey you two that hurt...god u guys don't need to get your panties in a bunch."

"Axel...Sora doesn't wear...any thing under those pants."

"...NO WAY...I wanna look now." Zexion smacked him over the head.

"I was joking Zexy." Zexion smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"So Axel what is up with your brother?" Axel frowned.

"Don't know he keeps himself locked up and all he ever does is mutter to himself."

"Intresting." (Does jack sparrow hand thing)

"Are you having a seizure?"

"He watched Pirates of the Caribbean last night Axel."

"Oh that makes sense." Sora smiled and grabbed Roxas's ass. Axel looked at Sora's neck and noticed a the necklace Riku gave him.

"Didn't Riku give that to you?" Sora looked at the necklace.

"Yea he did on my birthday."

"Why do you wear it?"

"I hope he will change I suppose." Axel nodded and the friends continued to talk until the bell rang and they had to go their seperate ways. Sora was sitting in his 7th hour waiting for his day to end so he could play with his dog herk.

(Early that morning)  
Herk was a beautiful rottwiler that Sora has had for 8 years, Sora has always been happy as long as he had Herk. Sora had needed him especially last night when his mother was told about him and Riku's problems. She was told that it was some love thing between them but she was told wrong. She assumed he was gay and of course Sora lied and said he wasn't. After his mother left Herk hopped up onto his bed and for those who know what rottwillers look like they are big so he took up much of the bed. Herk layed next to Sora and put his head in to his lap Sora giggled.

"Awwww herk I love you...you make me feel better no matter what." Herk looked at Sora and licked his face. Sora called Roxas and he came over by climbing in through the window.

"Hahahaha." Sora layed next to Herk and held him and cried while Herk would lick him occasianlly. The two fell asleep and by the next morning Herk smacked Sora to get him up and Sora looked at the clock.

"Thanks Herk...I know you hit me cuz I was petting you but you got me up in time to get ready." Sora kissed Herk on the head.  
Sora got Roxas up and the two took a shower kinda fooling around, nothing much Sora gave Roxas a hand job when The two were done with his shower and was dressed they sat on the bed and pet Herk. The two finally had to leave and they said good bye to Herk kissing him on the head.

(Back to 7th hour)

Sora...Sora!" Sora was broken of his day dream.

"Yes."

"Your needed by the principal he says meet him by your locker." Sora nodded and walked to his locker and eyed Riku as he left.  
Riku walked up to his locker and met up with Principal which he noticed looked like Riku.

"Open your locker."

"Why Sir?"

"Open your locker I am doing a search."

"Ok." Sora opened his locker and let the principal search.

"...alright...theres nothing you may go back to class."

Sora walked back to the class and saw everyone was talking and he noticed Riku alone.

"Riku...what did you tell the principal was in my locker."

"Sora...I didn't say anything...I'm...sorry for everything that has happened..." Sora just laughed at him.

"Ok...sure like your sorry you bastard." Sora walked over to Tidus and sat down. Sora noticed a sad look on Tidus's face.

"What's wrong Tidus?"

"It's Herk...he is really sick...they don't know what it is." Sora got a look of pure misery. The bell rang and Sora ran out the door through the halls to get to the parking lot and jumped into his car forgetting Roxas and Tidus all that mattered was Herk to him.  
Sora got home quickly and ran into the house.

"HERK! HERK! Where are you?" Sora looked around. "Sora he is up here in your room." Sora ran up the stairs into his room to see his mom sitting on his bed. Sora saw Herk and got next to him.

"Why didn't you call me? Why did you call Tidus?"

"I didn't want to upset you...he just stayed down and he wont move." Sora layed next to Herk.

"Mom...can you call Roxas and Tidus...here's my cell their programmed in." Sonya grabbed the phone and called them to get them here. She left Sora alone and Sora layed with his dog. Eventually his boy friend and friend came in and sat on the bed. The three fell asleep.

(Sora's dream)

"ROXAS!" Sora looked around again for Roxas.

"Back again Sora?" Sora turned aroun to meet the blond once again.

"Shuyin...why am I here?"

"I told you...you are going to need me...but mostly cuz of Herk...you come to me because of the pain."

"I don't understand."

"If you look at me you will notice I have the hair color of Roxas, the eye color of Riku and gentle voice, and I look like Tidus."

"I still don't get it."

"I represent your want,need and pain...I was created by your mind so you could handle all that may happen." Shuyin looked up and saw the dream world disapating.

"Time for you to wake up...you'll see me again."

(Reality)

Sora was still waking up but he could here Tidus, Roxas and his mother talking.

"He's dead...what are we going to do?"

"Move Herk and get Sora ready for school and tell him after school."

"That won't work Tidus...he loves Herk way too much, he is gonna ask."

Sora got up but the others didn't notice. Sora leaned ver and looked at Herk.

Sora whispered. "Herk...I love you...good bye..." Sora kissed Herk and got up pushed his way through the three.

Sora got ready as his mother left to go to work. Roxas and Tidus tried to calm him while he cried but couldn't.

"I am Fucking fine...leave me the fuck alone!" Sora got ready and the other two waited in the car. Eventually Sora got in the car and they drove off to school. As soon as they got there Sora went off on his own. Sora ignored everyone until 4th hour when he worked in the office with Cloud.

"Hey Sora...I heard what happened but don't think I am gonna be like the rest...I'm not gonna say it will be ok cuz we know it won't." Sora smiled and hugged Cloud. The two friends went around the school collecting attendance and they noticed Roxas signing out of school.

Wonder where he's going." Sora grabbed Cloud's hand and led him into the one of the old teacher's lounge they don't use and only clean up.

"Sora why are we here?" Sora locked the door and led him to the couch.

"It's ok Cloud...I just wanna tell you how much I like you." Cloud smiled.

"I like you too Sora your one of my best friends." Sora ignored this and kissed his friend. Cloud was shocked but kissed him back.

"Sora...we can't...you have a boy friend and...I..." Sora pounced on Cloud and kissed him more and more. Cloud got tired of being dominated and flipped Sora over and took his shirt off along with Sora's. The two kept kissing with passion and need,  
some time in their kissing all of their clothes came off and Cloud was over Sora with a bottle of oil in hand. Cloud gave one final kiss.

"Wait Sora...do you want this?"

"Yes...I want this...don't worry about Roxas...he will never know." Cloud put oil in his hands and rubbed it on his dick.

Cloud positioned Sora with his legs on top of his shoulders and began getting his dick in Sora.

"Ah...god!"

"Are you ok Sora? Do you want me to stop?" Sora shook his head. "No...keep going."

Cloud got his dick in and went slow so Sora could get the feel of it.

"Cloud...oh...hmmmmm...mmmm...yes." Cloud took this as a go faster kinda thing and moved faster with his thrusts. Cloud hit a spot in Sora that made him moan loadly. "OH...oh my god Cloud...yes...that's it!" CLoud made sure to hit that spot over and over again. Sora continued to moan and as Cloud hit his spot over and over it made him cum onto his and Clouds chest.

Cloud kept thrusting into Sora making him moan his name.

"Sora...I'm gonna cum." Cloud came in Sora and collapsed onto him.

"Cloud you gotta get up...we need to clean up and get back to thje office." Cloud did and Sora licked the cum off of him and Cloud did the same. The two got dressed and left the room. They continued on the day like nothing happened.

After school Sora went home and went to his room to see Herk in a coffin made for him and there was a tombstone just for Herk also.

"Who did this?" Roxas came up behind him and put his arms aroundd him."

"I did...I wanted you to have a coffin for him so you didn't just throw him in a hole."

"Roxas...I love you so much." Sora kissed his boy friend and put his on his chest, Sora started feeling guilt for what happened between him and Cloud.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

whatcha think? plz review. ne of u like what the fuck? 


	10. Mental Break

Cold

I do not own Kingdom hearts of final fantasy otherwise I would be rich.  
Thanks for the reviews...

() means dream or phone. 

Chapter 10: Mental Break

Things between Roxas and Riku calmed, same goes between Riku and Sora. Riku has been quiet since the kiss with Cloud. Sora had been feeling guilty with what he did with Cloud, he wanted Roxas to be his first but the pain Sora felt and the fact Cloud was comforting more than the others made some desire pop up between them. Sora and Cloud swore never to do it again and so it has been the last couple weeks. Roxas and Sora are sitting in 7th hour waiting for the bell to ring.

"Come on...come one...ring." Sora leaned next to his boyfriend and whispered in his ear.

"Roxas...I have a birthday gift for you at your house." Roxas loved gifts, he didn't know what it was but he wanted it.

"5...4...3...2...1..." The bell started ringing. "YES!" Roxas grabbed Sora by the hand and ran down the hall outside and got in the car taking off. Roxas drove home and noticed his mom wasn't home.

"I wonder where she is..." Roxas saw a note on the fridge.

Roxas I figured you would want to be with your boyfriend tonight...and don't get embarassed, I knew all about him from your diary. So enjoy you birthday son.

love mom

"She read my diary!" Sora came up behind his boyfriend. "How are you the dominant one in this relationship?" Roxas grabbed Sora and pinned him to the fridge kissing him.

"Oh...that's why...listen babe I got your gift in your room so give me five minutes to fix it up and knock on your door to make sure you can come in."

"How could I not find the gift in my room." Sora smiled. "You may have seen it but let me get it ready."

Sora walked up to the bedroom and got ready for Roxas. 

(Five minutes later)

Roxas walked up to the room and knocked on the door. "Come in babe." Roxas opened the door and smiled. Sora was laying on the bed naked with a bow in his hair.

"Happy birthday Roxie." Roxas walked over to his boyfriend and climbed into the bed kissing his boyfriend while taking his bow off. "This is the greatest gift you can give me Sora." Sora leaned up and kissed Roxas. "Why is that babe?" Roxas kissed him again pinning him to the bed and started taking his shirt off.

"Cuz I get to take your virginity and that means alot to me." Sora's smile lowered slightly but kissed Roxas so he wouldn't notice. Sora helped Roxas get out of his pants, giving him a kiss before going over to the dresser.

"So-ra watcha doing baby?" Sora turned around with oil and a pair of cuffs. "I think I have been a bad boy Roxas you better cuff me down." Sora gave a not so inocent smile and walked over to Roxas and kissed him again. Sora handed over the cuffs and oil. Roxas gave him a quick kiss and put his hands behind the bed post and cuffed his hands. Sora gave a smile.

"Come on baby...I am ready for this."

"Ok..." Roxas put oil on his hard dick and on his first three fingers.

"Ok Sora, I am gonna kinda stretch ya." Roxas inserted one finger and let Sora get the fell before he inserted another and his third finger.

Hmm.mmmm...mmm" Roxas smiled at his moaning.

"Ok babe I am gonna stick my dick in kay...so tell me if you want me to stop, it will hurt but it will go away."

Sora nodded getting impatient. Roxas pushed his dick in slowly letting Sora get used to it.

"Ahhh...Roxas..." Roxas smiled again. Roxas began to thrust harder into Sora.

"Oh FUCK...YES harder...faster.." Roxas gave a hard thrust into him. "YESSS...ohhhhhhh..ohhh."

Roxas was still moving at a slow pace and Sora looked up in between his moaning.

"I am not a porcelain doll...you can fuck me harder." Roxas was shocked but happy at the same time. Roxas thrusted harder and faster to hear Sora moan.

"Hmmmmmm.mmmmmm...ohhhh...yes...yes...Roxas..." Roxas was smiling at this and he could tell Sora was about to cum .

"Oh my god...Sora...I'm gonna cum baby." SOra was too busy moaning to anwser him.

"ROXAS!...ohhhhhhh." Sora came when Roxas thrusted one final rime and collapsed on Sora.

"Sora...I love you." Roxas kissed him and grabbed the keys to the cuffs unlocking Sora. Sora wrapped his hands around Roxas and kissed him. "Happy birthday Roxas...I love you." Sora held Roxas as they fell asleep in eachothers arms.

( Sora awoke on a beautiful island under the moons gaze. Sora looked around and saw palm tree's and the ocean that looked silver from the moon.

"Roxas?" A figure dropped from the tree.

"Why do you always ask that? I would think you know your only with me here."

"Oh...Shuyin...didn't recognize you with the black leather." Shuyin smiled.

"Well...that's how your feeling which is also why I am still here."

"What...no I'm not sad...I have Roxas he makes me happy."

"Happier but the misery from your mother, Herks death, your guilt and your love for Riku erase his effect on you"  
Sora looked down to the ground.

"Not to mention that your lying to yourself makes it even worse." Sora look at Shuyin.

"Then why is this place beautiful?" Shuyin smiled and sat in the sand waving Sora to sit by him. Sora couldn't resist the cat like look in his eyes so he sat by him.

"The reason is because of Roxas, your friends and your hope for Riku to change that make this place beautiful but as long as I am here you are losing your mind...every day I remain you lose yourself and I take over becoming less like me and more dark and cold hearted...when that happens you become dark and cold hearted."

"No...it won't happen I can handle it...Roxas will make it better." Shuyin looked into the sky seeing the dream begin to fade.

"The dream is fading but remeber what I said...everyday the pain groes and I grow darker effecting your mind and judgement." Sora nodded.

"What if I want to talk to you and I can't come to this place when I dream?"

"CLose your eyes and say Lunar Island and when you fall asleep you will wake up here...good bye Sora." Shuyin blew a kiss and Sora woke up.)

"Mmmmmmmmmm." Sora was still holding Roxas when he woke up to a bunch of flashes and giggles. Roxas woke up to the flashing and Sora making them fall on the ground when he freaked.

"MOM! What are you doing.?"

"Just getting of pictures of you two when you guys lost your virginity!"

"Oh my god mom...that is so weird and your gonna make Sora embaressed to come here."

"I'm fine Roxas just shocked." Roxas smiled kissing himwhich got another flash of the camera.

"Get dressed you two...school is in an hour." The two moaned and got ready. Withing 30 minutes the two were done showering a cuz they got a little excited in the shower despite the pain from Sora's ass from the previous night. The next 15 minutes they were dressed and ready and said good bye and the two drove to school

The two walked into school meeting up with their friends.

"Yuna, Lenne, Tidus, Wakka and Cloud what's up guys?"

"Were fine but while you and Roxas were...celebrating his birthday...Yuna and Tidus are going out." Sora frowned at this news but quickly made a fake smile.

"Great...(Fucking bitch)...great I am happy for you two...(you stole him Yuna you slutty whore, always was the least favorite friend)...hope you two will be happy." Roxas squeezed Sora's hand knowing he must be pissed. Selphie and Axel came walking up to them.

"Hey guys." They all looked at them. "Hey Selphie...Sora I have known you my whole life so I know when you fake being happy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing...nothing at all..." Sora was walking past them when Tidus grabbed him. "Cut the shit Sora...I know you.  
what's wrong?" Sora slapped Tidus.

"You knew I was in love with you for the longest time and you date her." Sora pointed to Yuna.

"Sora you know I'm not gay...I could-" Sora slapped him again "Bullshit...Cloud told me...he told me your bi." Tidus stood there speechless.

"I'm sorry Sora..." Sora rolled his eyes. "I'm sure." Tidus lowered his head.

"Sora...babe...you have to forgive him." Sora looked angry but sad at the same time. Cloud decided to step in and talk.

"Yea...also remeber he won't date you so if you two broke up it wouldn't hurt you friendship." Sora looked over at Cloud.

"I guess your right...Tidus, Yuna I'm sorry...especially you Yuna...I shouldn't have called you a bitch and whore." Yuna's eyes widened. Roxas smiled.

"Uhh...babe you didn't call her a bitch or whore." Sora's eyes widened. "Ooops." Tidus shook his head.

(Time skip a month later)

Things between Riku and Sora fired back up and the hate continues on. Everyone was getting tired of it especially Roxas, Tidus and Cloud, those three had to do alot of stuff for him. Sora kept talking with Shuyin and getting close to him. With in the month time Sora could here him talk to him even when he was awake and Sora could talk back. Right now Tidus and Cloud were talking together down on the beach.

"This is really getting tireing...Sora makes us do alot of shit and Cloud you always look wore out after he calls you over to his house."

"Yea even after we swore we wouldn't sleep with eachother again he still want's to fuck...oh shit..." TIdus's eyes widened.

"You and Sora slept together behind Roxas back."

"It...was only ment to be one time ...-" Tidus punched him. "Fuck you...I am telling Roxas."

"No you can't he will break up with Sora."

"Yea and Sora doesn't deserve Roxas." Tidus walked off and got into his ar driving off. Cloud layed there holding his cheek. "Shit."

Tidus went over to Roxas's house knowing Sora was out with Lenee and Yuna at the mall. Tidus knocked on the door and waited for Roxas. 

"Tidus what are you doing here?"

"It's about Sora." Roxas immediately panicked.

"What is wrong? Is he ok?"

"He's fine except that he has been cheating on you with Cloud."

"He wouldn't do that."

"Cloud told me himself, it was on accident but he still told me."

"Why would he-"

"He has been fucking him...he lost his virginity to Cloud not you." Roxas fell down on the door step and leaned against the frame.

"No...no...he was so perfect...I thought we were ment to be..." 

"I'm sorry Roxas..." While the two sat there Lenne, Yuna and Sora came up to thm.

"Hey...baby were back from the mall..." Sora noticed Roxas was crying. "Babe...what's wrong?" Roxas stood up.

"You are...your what's wrong." Sora looked confused.

"Roxas what did I do?" Roxas shook his head.

"You let Cloud fuck you...you...lost your virginity to him...you have cheated on me...I hate you...were through."

"No...no please no...Roxas I need you...your the only thing happy in my life right now besides my friends like Tidus."

"Sora are you serious...you think I will be your friend after what you did to Roxas."

"No...please no." Roxas just shook his head and went inside closing the door. Tidus walked off with Yuna. Lenne walked over to Sora and put her arm around him.

"Hun...we can fix this...you screwed up but we can fix it." The two friends parted and Sora went home and went past his parents into his seperate section of the house that was added on with money they made with his mothers book.

"Shuyin...I need you." Sora layed on the bed crying.

"Well...what is it Sora?"

"Shuyin but how?"

"You said you needed me and here I am but only you can see or here me...cuz I am techniclly you."

"Roxas broke up with me and Tidus dumped me as a friend...I have nothing to live for..."

"Not true...let me help you...with my help we can get them back."

"I thought that was dangerous...you said you might efect my mind in a bad way."

"Yea but this will be good...trust me..." Shuyin gave him a smile he couldn't resist.

"Ok...what is your idea?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

whatch think? did u guys not like the last chapter? plz review...3 reviews or no update for a month. 


	11. Meeting with the Devil

Cold

I do not own Kingdom hearts of final fantasy otherwise I would be rich.  
Thanks for the reviews...

() means dream or phone. any one who is confused by Shuyin...he is Sora's desires and when he says he will take over, it represents that his desires will take him over and as you will see in the next bit of the story.

Chapter 11: Meeting With the Devil

Shuyin smiled at Sora and gave him a kiss.

"Here is what your going to do...you are going to talk with Rufus Shinra"  
Sora fell back on his bed.

"Shuyin...Rufus is almost impossible to contact unless you are important or intresting to him." Shuyin smiled.

"Exactly...you are intresting because of the Riku situation."

"But Shuyin-" Shuyin put a finger over Sora's lips.

"No buts Sora...trust me."

Sora couldn't help but trust him...his qaulities were so much like Tidus,Roxas and Riku.

"Ok...I'll do it." Sora got online and went to myspace and looked up Rufus and messaged him saying he needed his help.

"Now I wait." Shuyin walked up behind him and placed his hands on Sora's bare back.

"You mean we wait." Sora was shocked that he could feel Shuyin touching him.

"How is it I can feel you?"

"Your mind has made me so real that I exsist that much to you."

"Allow me to take you from this pain...fall asleep and I will make you forget the three that now have cause you so much pain." Sora smiled at Shuyin as he rubbed his chest, Sora closed his eyes and fell asleep and awoke on Lunar Island. Shuyin came to him and kissed him pushing him to the ground kissing him lovingly. Shuyin took off Sora's clothes until he was in nothing but boxers.

"No Shuyin...I still care for Riku...why do you think I wear the necklace he gave me." Shuyin's smiled dropped immediately and clouds formed. Sora got scared as it thundered and lightning struck the ground.

"Shuyin...what's going on?" Lightning struck the ground all around them and the once beautiful ocean became violent and destructive. The silver moon became as red as blood losing the beauty it had of Riku's hair color.

"What you ask...I'LL TELL YOU WHAT!" Lightning struck the ground before Sora as Shuyin walked closer.

"Enough...get over him NOW...he caused you pain and you love him still...Roxas loved you and you destroyed that...Tidus even hates you but you still love him." Sora crawled backwards away from Shuyin.

Shuyin walked towards him and the lightning kept striking all around them getting worse. Shuyin walked towards Sora still, but the lightning began to stop and rain came down instead.

"Why...am I not good enough...I tried to make you forget and you ignored it...wanting RIKU..." The lightning struck down as he yelled.

"Why are you doing this Shuyin...this place was beautiful...your destroying it." Shuyin walked over to Sora and picked him up.

"I think your destroying it...your angering me...now your mind will be mine." Sora looked up in the sky and saw the dream fading.

"Shuyin please...don't..." Shuyin was about to hit him but Sora kicked him making him drop Sora. "You'll be back Sora and your mind will be mine" The dream ended and Sora heard the phone ringing, Sora picked it up.

"Hello?"

(Sora...did I wake you?)

"Tidus?"

(Yea.)

"You didn't wake me...why are you calling me?"

(I wanted to apoligize...I shouldn't have left you as a friend...I know you have gone through alot so how can I help you?)

"Ti...no need to apoligize...all you have to do is be there for me."

(no problem Sora, I gotta go eat dinner so I will see you tomorrow.)

"Ok...bye Ti"

(Bye Sora.) Sora hung up the phone and looked to see if he had any messages. Sora saw it was from Rufus.

Sora...I heard about you...what do you need? GIve me a call.

(314) 278-2888

Sora smiled and picked up the phone calling Rufus.

(Hello.)

"Rufus it's me Sora."

(I've been waiting for you to call...so what do you need from me?"

"I need you to help get revenge on Riku Valentine."

(I know him...I can help you...here's what we'll do, were going to get your friend Cloud and he is going to fuck Riku and get it on tape and then we show the school."

"That's horrible...I like it."

(I knew you would...we'll meet tomorrow, bye Sora.)

"Bye Rufus." The two hung up.

Sora smiled knowing he would get revenge and went to sleep. Sora awoke in Lunar Island suprised to see that the island is still in good order and is beautiful.

"How?"

"Because...your happy." Sora turned around to see Shuying in a beautiful white silk outfit.

"Shuyin!"

"Don't worry...I was angry but I now know that I can never have your love...because one day...I will be gone."

"Shuyin ." Sora walked over to him feeling sorry.

"Sora...I am gonna take control of you..." Sora looked kinda worried. "I will give you control back...hopefully.  
you see I know that you plan to work with Rufus but something isn't right and I wanna see what."

"Ok...were meeting tomorrow at the court yard in capitol."

"Gotcha...get sleep Sora." With that Shuyin gave Sora a kiss and he went to sleep.

(Shuyin)

"This is my mind...and I will not alow him to get rid of me so easily...as long as he has pain I will remain."

Shuyin looked up into the moon and stared at it's beauty.

"This will all be mine...hahahahahaHAHA."

(Riku)

"Oh my god...Sora...I am so sorry...why did this happen..." Riku paced around until Zexion and Axel walked in.

"Why did what happen my brother?" Riku fell onto his bed getting frightened by them when they came in.

"Being vauge aren't we Riku...what did you do?"

"None of your buisness Zexion." Axel sat next to Riku.

"But it's mine...what happened?" Riku fell into Axel's shoulder and began crying. Zexion grabbed a chair and sat down waiting.

"Brother...what's wrong?"

"Everything...I...I love him...but I can't face him."

"Cuz of what you did?"

"Yea...and...you know Herk...Sora's dog right." The tow boyfriends looked at Riku with wondering eyes.

"Yea." the two lovers said.

"A friend of mine Elena works for the Turks...led by Rufus...she got him to poison Herk..." Riku began crying again. Zexion got up and grabbed his phone when Axel stopped him.

"Zexy...you can't."

"He can't get away with that...my group can take him."

"NO! I don't want you hurt...you lead the organization, you guys and the Turks are the last of the gangs in this place."

"Babe...it's for Sora...I want you to call Sora and tell him." Axel nodded and grabbed his cell phone dialing Sora.

"Zexion, Axel...I didn't want that to happen...I didn't know until after...it happened."

"Shhh...quiet he picked up."

"Sora...it's me Axel."

(Hey Axel what's up?)

"We know how Herk died and we want you to come over to my place now."

(...ok.) With that he hung up.

"Time for the Organization to meet you guys and vice versa." Zexion smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

hey long time but i have an excuse...I have had writers block...but do not worry I have ideas already set for the next so it shouldn't be long. Plz review. 


	12. Devil Overthrown

Cold

I do not own Kingdom hearts of final fantasy otherwise I would be rich.  
Thanks for the reviews...

() means dream or phone. 

Things are really gonna get really good or bad in this chapter.

Chapter 12:Devil Overthrown

Sora hung up and got his shirt on and fixed up his hair and grabbed his knife putting it in his sheath around his leg.

"Time to go." Sora walked out the door heading over to Axel's just a couple houses down, not really wanting to go in because of Riku he waited five minutes until Roxas and a couple others came up behind him.

"S-Sora..." Sora turned around to see his ex-boyfriend.

"Roxas..." Sora opened the door in a attempt to get away but Roxas grabbed him.

"What are you doing here?" a concerned tone in his voice shocked Sora.

"Why do you care...were not together anymore."

"I still care...I was...in a sense wrong to break up with you...but why are you here."

"Axel called me and told me to come...why are you?"

"Zexion called us and told us to come."

"Us...who's us?"

"Them...the blonde that looks innocent is Demnyx, the other blonde is Luxord, and he is Marluxia."

"Ah...shall we go." The five walked in and went up to Riku and Axel's room.

(Rufus)

Rufus got off the phone and looked into the mirror.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall...who is the sexiest of them all?" Reno, Rude, Elena,Tseng and Scarlet just sat there waiting for orders.

"I said who is the sexiest of them all?"

"Oh right Sir...You are the sexiest of them all." Rufus rolled his eyes.

"Thank you Scarlett that you very much." Rufus sat down in his chair and flicked his hair as he always does.

"Alright...that kid Sora is wanting us to do something to Riku Valentine...what should we do?"

"What if we...kill his parents."

"Reno you may have parent issues but let's be serious."

"Fuck you Elena...I've been working here longer."

"Enough!"

"All we are going to do is hurt him...hmmm...how bout Rude and Tseng."

"Fine."

"Wow Rude you decide to talk-" Rude smacked Reno over the head.

"Man that hurts." Rufus rolled his eyes and smacked Reno over the head too.

"Were done here...I'm gonna meet with Sora tomorrow and then after that you guys take care of Riku when I get back."

They all nodded and left.

(Sora and others)

Sora walked over to the bed and sat down...next to Riku.

"Hey...Sora."

"Hey..." Sora held back the tears forming in his eyes.

"Who killed Herk Axel?"

"I think it's best if Riku tells you." Riku stared at Axel.

"Well Riku who did it?" Riku looked down to the ground.

"I went to Rufus Shinra...I told him my problem,,,,,,and he suggested killing your dog...I said no but he did it any way."

"..." Sora's eye began to twitch as he sat there silently.

"Sora...are you ok." Sora looked over to Riku slowly in a creepy way scaring Riku slightly.

"...Of course Sora is ok." Riku looked at Sora weirdly.

"Did you just refer to your self in 3rd person?"

"I-I ment of course I am just a little schocked...especially considering Rufus is helping me tomorrow by hurting you in some way." Riku just stared at him not seeing the light in Sora's saphire eyes.

"I deserve that but Sora were ending this...Zexion is going to take care of Rufus."

(Shuyin...stop I can handle this...I don't need you right now.)

(Fine)

Sora was reaching down and grabbed his knife with out anyone seeing and held it in his hand...tightly.

"We are going to kill him for you and Riku, Sora."

"I know how much you loved Herk..." Sora heard nothing after that, all he could here is Herk...and his hand squeezed the blade causing blood to leak from his hand rapidly. Roxas was watching him extremly worried for his ex-Boyfriend.  
Roxas thought he could smell blood and looked around to see it leaking from Sora's hand.

"SORA!" Sora looked up and as he was going to reply his cell rang.

Youre here, theres nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on

"Cloud..." Sora anwsered the phone.

"Hello Cloud."

(Hey my sexy Sora where are you?)

"At Riku's.were talking about getting revenge on Rufus."

(Ok sexy...see you tomorrow.) While they were finishing the conversation Roxas told Riku what he saw and he looked at Sora. Riku walked over to Sora and grabbed his hand that was bleeding.

"What are you doing?" Riku opened his hand to see a small knife that was slicing his hand.

"Why are you hurting yourself?"

"Keeps me under control." Riku grabbed the knife and threw it in his trash.

"What are you talking about?"

"Keeps my pain from exceeding to much and..."

"And..." Riku grabbed onto Sora.

"AND!" Riku shook him when he wouldn't anwser.

"I-I...I..." Sora fell into Riku's arms. Riku held him close.

"Someone get bandages for Sora."

"Listen Riku were gonna go, we know what were doing tomorrow so watch over Sora...we'll take care of Rufus."

"Ok." The members of Organization left and Riku held Sora.

"This is all my fault."

(Lunar Island)

Sora awoke to be in Shuyins arms and he was rubbing his chest.

"Shuyin what are you doing?"

"I don't know...I don't understand how this is possible."

"What?"

"How can this be happening...how is HIS feeling transmitting through me."

"Shuyin...what are you talking about?"

"Sora...please...wake up." Sora was shocked to hear Riku's voice. "I-I am truly madly in love with you."

"Riku..." Shuyin looked up to see the moon begin to shine brighter and it changed Shuyins hair color silver.

"No! How is that Riku's feelings are going through me...and now I am changeing...looks...damnit.."

(Riku's house)

Sora woke up a couple hours later in Riku's arms in his bed. Sora saw Riku was asleep and began stroking his hair.

Riku stirred in his sleep and awoke to see the once beautiful saphire eyes that he fell inlove with.

"Hey Sora...how are you feeling?"

"Good...were you with me the whole time?"

"Yea...I was worried...and who is Shuyin?"

"A guy in my dreams."

(WHAT!!!!!! JUST A GUY IN YOUR DREAMS!!!!!)

(Sorry Shuyin...I just can't say the truth.)

"Oh..."

"Yea we were talking and he wasn't making sense but then his hair changed color to yours, then he said he was truly madly inlove with me..." Riku looked shock knowing he said that.

"And it was your voice...Riku?" Riku looked into his saphire eyes and was in awwwww, that's when Riku leaned in and placed his lips on Sora's. Sora was shocked for a seconf but then allowed Riku's tounge to intertwine with his and the two felt everything that they could ever want. Tidus, Axel and...Roxas...walked in to see them kissing and walked out as fast.

(Zexion and...Demnyx)

"Hey Zexy...is this gonna be dangerous?"

"No...and even if it is..." Zexion leaned closer to Demnyx. "I won't allow you to get hurt..." Zexion kissed Demnyx and quickly intertwined their tounges. They kissed for a couple minutes and Demnyx pushed Zexion away.

"You have a boyfriend..." Zexion kissed him again.

"I know but I know he wants Roxas more...he told me and we broke up...we realised we love different people...him Roxas and me..you." Demnyx smiled and the two kissed. The two parted after a couple minutes and went to the Shinra building.  
Luxord had intersepted a phone call that they were gonna meet tonight again and decide a nother plan instead of just jumping Riku.

Zexion, Demnyx and Roxas met up with the others,

"Let's go everyone." Zexion led them in.

(Rufus)

"DAMNIT...I don't want to have to come back here...I am tired..." Rufus sped down the road into the parking lot and walked into the building heading up to his office and when he walked in he saw that every one was dead.

"Oh my god...who did this?" The door closed behind him and Luxord and Marluxia blocked the door and Roxas grabbed Rufus pushing him into a chair and cuffing him down. Zexion turned around in the chair he was in and smiled at Rufus.

"Zexion! I should have known."

"Time to die...for what you did to Sora." Rufus smiled.

"You win...looks like The Organization...is the best." Roxas put a silenced gun to his head and shot him. The members left without anyone knowing what happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whatcha think of this chapter...plz review...3 chaps or more and quick update this time. Hope your happy about Riku and Sora. 


	13. Fading

Cold

I do not own Kingdom hearts of final fantasy otherwise I would be rich.  
Thanks for the reviews...

() means dream or phone. There is a new character introduced in this chapter. His name is Weiss (sounds like vice with a ("w")

Chapter 14: Fading

A week after Rufus was killed Riku and Sora finally decided that they were boy friends, Sora wanted to make sure it was no trick or joke. Sora apoligised to Yuna for the things he said and to Roxas for cheating on him.  
Roxas said it was ok because he is with Axel. Now the friends Sora, Riku, Axel, Cloud, Tidus, Yuna, Lenne, and Selphie were over at Cloud's house. They were all just sitting around talking and drinking tea.

"You two are cute together."

"Thanks." Roxas, Axel, Sora, Riku said at the same time.

"I actually ment Riku and Sora but you two are too." Axel and Roxas just pouted and Riku and Sora smiled.

"Ha ha ha...we win."

"You have been much happier since Riku finally admitted he liked you."

"I know Ti...supriseingly I am not jealous of Roxas and Axel...probally cuz I'm with Riku."

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww...cute Sora..." Sora flipped him off.

"Just for that Sora you have to go get my wallet so I can pay for the pizza." Sora rolled his eyes but went to go get the wallet any way.

"Hey Riku...you have a cousin names Weiss?"

"Yea but h-" Clouds cell went off.

"Hello?"

(Hey babe.)

"Hey where are ya?"

(Outside your door.)

"Are you the pizza guy...please say no."

(No...I uh kinda got kicked out of my apartment.)

"Heh heh heh...come on in you idiot...your cousins are here."

(Ok baby.) The door opened, Riku and Axel were shocked to see their cousin Weiss.  
Weiss walked in over to Cloud setting his bags down. The group of friends watched the wild silver haired teen.  
Cloud grabbed Weiss into a kiss, the two shared a quick kiss to mostly freak out Axel and Riku.

"Ewwwwwww...Cloud your dating my cousin."

"Yea...I love him." The two kissed again.

"Heh heh...yea cousin you have a problem?" Riku and Axel smiled.

"No." The two said at the same time. Cloud and Weiss smiled and shared another kiss but this time Sora came down as they were.

Without thinking Sora blurted out...

"WHAT THE HELL CLOUD...explains why you didn't want to be my boyfriend when I asked you a couple weeks ago."

(Shuyin...stop! don't make say things...especilly that.)

(I will not die...not after what I have done for you.)

"Sora...why do you care?" Everyone stared at Sora. "I don't...just...when I needed you...you were with him...and you didn't even tell me,"

"Yea...he is my boy friend...plus you were always locked up talking to...yourself."

"...who is he any way?"

"...Weiss...your boy friends cousin.

"Riku...what ever...I am sorry I bursted out like that...I didn't mean it."

"Sounds like you did to me."

"Sorry Weiss...I guess I made a horrible first impression...huh."

"Yea...but Cloud and Riku like you so all is forgiven."

"Good." The group of friends sat around talking, mstly about Cloud and Weiss. Weiss seemed very affectionet towards Cloud and cared deeply for him. Sora even though he was slightly jealous, not as much as Shuyin made it seem he still thought they looked great together. Sora looked at the clock and saw that it was almost seven and Riku and him were going out for dinner.  
The friends said good bye and Cloud, Weiss, Riku and Sora stayed at Cloud's.

"Hey Riku you think they might wanna double date?"

"Sure why not let's take them with us." Riku looked over to his cousin and Cloud on the couch just talking.

"Hey you two wanna double date with me and Sora?" Cloud gave Weiss a smile and they agreed. Sora and Riku went up stairs to change into the set of clothes they brought with them. The two went into the bed room and began to take their clothes off.  
Riku couldn't resist and began to kiss Sora along the nape of the neck. Sora let out a small moan before he stopped him.

"Riku...no...I-I just...no." Riku frowned.

"Why not...we know we wanna be with each other...do you not want me?" Sora grabbed Riku into a kiss.

"No...I love you and I want you-"

"Then why-" Sora put a finger on his lips.

"I'm just not ready." Riku really frowned at this.

"Oh...but you were ready for Cloud to give it to you in that class room." Sora's eyes buldged.

"How did you..." Riku smirked.

"I walked by and heard moaning and that is what I saw..." Riku lost his smirk. "It was the first time I truly could tell I liked you...I felt...jealous..." Sora smiled, he actually made some one jealous but not just any one...he made Riku.

"I wanted to take him off you, cuz I wanted to be him...I wanted to get to explore you..now every inch of you...be with you."

Sora began to cry at Riku's words. Riku not understanding why went over to Sora.

"Baby...what's wrong?" Sora looked up into his eyes seeing the concern.

"It's just your words...they are so...beautiful...and it makes me sad cuz I can't give you my virginity."

Riku kissed him on the lips to reasure him that it was fine.

"Come on let's get dressed." Riku noticed the necklace he gave him. "You still have that...even after what hapened with us."

"Yea...I loved it so I couldn't give it up." Riku gave him a quick kiss and the two got dressed. The two boys went to get CLoud and Weiss and saw them making out on the couch.

"Hey come on." The two blushed and they got in the car and drove to the restraunt 7th Heaven. The four sat down and waited for their waitress or waiter.

Riku pulled out a little chest and a key and leaned over to his boy friend.

"Sora?"

"Yea." Riku tried to get into his best jack sparrow voice.

"How much do you know about Davy Jones?" He gave him the key and chest.

"Whats this?" Riku smiled

"Open it." Sora stuck the key into the chest and opened it and smiled greatly.

Oh my god...I love it." Inside was a Ruby heart and it was inscribed in I give my heart to you always Sora. Love Riku.

Cloud looked in and read it. "Awwwww Riku...that's so sweet." Riku chuckled.

The four talked until a woman walked up and began to drool over Cloud. When she wouldn't take their order Weiss got mad at her drooling over HIS boyfriend.

"Listen..." Weiss looked at her name tag. "...Tifa...take our order or I will deck you for drooling over my boyfriend."

The girl ran off crying and got some one else to take their order. A sexy silver haired teen who looked alot like Riku walked up.  
Sora looked for a name tag and didn't find one so he guessed at who he thought it was.

"...Kadaj?" The teen looked at him and gasped. "SORA!!!" Kadaj hugged SOra and kissed him on the cheek.

"It's been awhile...how have you been?" SOra smiled and blushed at his old sexy boy friend.

"Great...this is my boyfriend Riku, the blond is Cloud and the silver haired one with Cloud is Weiss."

"You got a boyfried..." Kadaj tried to act hurt. "...I thought I was your once and only boyfriend"  
Sora chuckled.

"Oh...kadaj...you know we were to close as friends and I couldn't." Kadaj smiled.

"I know so what you guys want?" They made their orders and Riku ate silently the rest of the night. When they finished dinner Riku was relieved and they layed down the cash and headed out. On their way they were stopped by Kadaj.

"Sora Sora Sora...glad I caught you."

"We were just leaving." Riku said as he grabbed his boyfriend. Kadaj could tell he was angry.

"Wait...Sora here is my number, give me a call some time..." Kadaj smiled at a brilliant idea that popped in his head to piss of Riku. "When you boy friend isn't acting jealous." Kadaj grabbed Sora and gave him a kiss and made sure to grab Sora's ass to make him moan and deepen the kiss. When they parted Riku had already gotten in the car and Cloud was chuckling. Sora shocked got in the car and waited for Cloud and Weiss. RIku was pissed and proved it on the road driving like a insane idiot. Finally they got back to Clouds an hour later.

"Good job Riku getting us a ticket and then we had to bail you out for arguing with the cop."

"Shut it Weiss...I am going to bed good night." Riku made his way for the spare room upstairs. Sora followed behind him seeming concerned for his boy friend.

"Riku what's wrong?" Riku turned around. "What's wrong is that you made out with an old boy friend infront of me."

"He kissed me ok."

"You seemed to enjoy it."

"I was suprised..." Sora fell onto the bed pulling Riku with him. Riku was ontop of Sora.

"Listen I don't want to fight...I love you...you are all that I will ever need...aside from our friends." Riku smiled and kissed Sora. The two began kissing more and more getting a little heated and began taking clothes off but Sora stopped him.

"No...we just had an argument...were definately not doing it." Riku was about to complain but Sora began talking again.

"But we will soon...very soon." Riku kissed him and went to sleep.

(Lunar Island)

Shuyin was on a dock looking into the sky.

"I will not die...not after what I have done for him...he doesn't even come here any more."

(School next day)

Riku and Sora were walking to class and as they parted Sora notcied he left his note book so as he went to give it to him down the hall he saw Kairi kiss him and even though he pushed her awya he was pissed.

(You want my help now?)

(No...I can take care of it.)

(To bad Sora I am any way.) Shuyin took over his mind and waited until after eceryone was in class and he went to her locker,  
Shuyin knew she changed the combination by messing with the lcok and he also knew that any idiot would know it was the digits that made her birthday. Shuyin put in the combo and pulled out some porn video's and put price tags on them and put them in her locker. Sora closed it up and went to the office after class and said he saw her selling porn. The principal went to her locker and found and she was expelled and humiliated . Shuyin lost control and Sora knew what he had done by mistake. His slight anger gave Shuyin strength.

"Why did you do that?"

(I will not die because his love is making you happy.)

"Damn you...let me be happy...I don't need you any more!"

(What!) With that Sora ignored him and after school he and Riku hung out...which ment they were making out the entire time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Whatcha think? plz review...I want 3 reviews or more. quick update if you do. 


	14. Shuyin Strikes Back and Shuyin's Fall

Cold

I do not own Kingdom hearts of final fantasy otherwise I would be rich.

Thanks for the reviews...

() means dream or phone.

This story is sadly coming to an end. There is 2 more chapters and a epilogue. There will be a Sequel if you

guys want one.

Chapter 14: Shuyin Strikes back and Shuyin's Fall

Riku and Sora were lying against the couch kissing at Sora's house. The two were so happy with each other

That they were oblivious to the fact and Sora's mother walked in and is watching them now.

"This explains why you have been weird lately son." Riku pulled off of Sora quickly.

"Mom...I can explain...me and Riku...we...love each other." Sora's mother smiled and for the first time

He felt ok.

"Well I will leave you two alone just no...sex...but I would like to know more about your boy friend Sora."

The two lovers blushed and Riku whispered into Sora's ear.

"Babe I don't want to kiss with your mother in the house so let's talk to her and leave."

"Ok." Sora kissed him on the lips and the two walked out of the room down into the living room.

"Uh mom Riku wants you to get to know him now." The woman smiled.

"Ok." The two lovers sat down on the love seat across from her.

"So uh...um...what do you want to know?"

"How old are you?"

"I am 16 now."

"You're a sophomore?"

"No...I should be but I had to be held back because of moving I had to do so I am a freshman."

"Ok...so are you good in school?"

"Yes I make good grades."

"Have you lost your virginity?" Riku blushed

"MOM!"

"What I am curious."

"No...I still have my virginity."

"Alright here is the most important question." Riku looked nervous but remained calm.

"What is it?"

"Do you love my son?"

"Yes...more than any thing in the world." She smiled.

"Well that's all."

"Oh mom can I go with Riku...were going over to his house."

"Sure Sora." For once Sora did not hate his mother but neither him or Riku could kiss knowing she is there. The two lovers arrived

At Tidus house and went in to Tidus's room. Sora may have lied but with good intentions. Riku closed the door and pushed him onto

the bed. Riku climbed on top of Sora pinning him and kissing him along the neck. Sora moaned as Riku continued along the

neck up to his lips. Riku pulled apart and looked at his lover beneath him.

"I love you." Sora smiled.

"I love you, too." Riku kissed him and pulled Sora's shirt off. RIku ran his fingers along Sora's slightly muscled chest. Riku

went down to Sora's nipple and licked it causing Sora to giggle.

"Some one's ticklish." Riku licked the other niple and continued kissing his lover on the lips. Riku had his hands on Sora's buckle

and was about to undo it but SOra stopped him.

"Riku...we can't..." Riku got off of him.

"Why not?"

"This is Tidus's bed...do you really want to do it on his bed?" Riku began to chuckle.

"No...I guess not." Riku leaned down and kissed Sora and Tidus walked in.

"Oh...my...GOD...not in my bed!" The two lovers began to laugh.

"Don't worry...we weren't planning on it." Riku got up and looked at Sora. Riku smiled cuz he knew they were thinking the same

thing. Riku pulled Tidus's shirt off and pushed him onto the bed and Sora held his arms. Riku climbed in and kissed Sora.

"At least not with out you." Sora leaned down and kissed Tidus passionately enough to make him think he was serious. Sora pulled

off of him and looked into his eyes.

"Sora...I have a girl friend." Riku smiled.

"I know we are joking Ti...plus I always wanted to be on top of you." Sora kissed him again and got out of the bed. Sora got

his shirt on and the two lovers left a confused Tidus laying there. The two lovers went down the stairs into the kitchen to grab a soda.

"I love you so much Sora." Sora smiled.

"I love you too." Riku pulled Sora into a passionate kiss. Tidus came walking down the stairs still confused with an obvious hard on. Riku and Sora looked at at Tidus and saw the hard on and laughed.

"Need help Ti?" Tidus blushed.

"Yea…….but…..who is gonna take care of it?"

"I would but Riku wouldn't like that."

"Well……we could do……something…..if ok with you and Tidus."

"What is it?" the two said simultaneously.

"Well me and Sora are both excited so how bout we suck each other?"

Tidus and Sora looked at each other and smiled.

"Sure." The two said.

The three ran upstairs into Tidus's room and Tidus locked the door. Tidus grabbed Sora and kissed him. While Tidus and Sora were kissing Riku pulled down Sora's pants and boxers revealing his 7" dick.

"Sora……nice." Sora leaned down and kissed his lover. Sora pulled his shirt off and Tidus took his clothes off. Sora stared at the beautiful blonde he fell in love with. Riku ripped his shirt and pants off. Sora came up behind him and pulled down his boxers. Sora pulled Riku and Tidus down and kissed Riku on the lips.

"This is going to be fun."

Sora took Riku's dick in his mouth. Riku moaned when Sora took it all in.

"Sora…….god…..you must have no gag reflex….I am 9" Sora went up and down licking and sucking him. Riku grabbed Tidus's legs and pulled him near so he could take him in his mouth and Tidus took Sora's dick in his mouth. The three kept up their sexual act until they came in each others mouths. The three collapsed on the floor and tried to get their breath back.

"That was great……I loved it….Riku…you taste great."

"Tidus taste's great too and you…..oh my god…the way you use your mouth….is fantastic." They got their clothes on.

"Sora you taste great but please do not tell Yuna." Sora nodded in agreement and they went down stairs to see Axel and Roxas kissing on the couch.

"What are you two doing?" The two stopped kissing and turned.

"Kissing."

"How long have you guys been here?"

"Since you guys were doing something up there." The three were going to say something but Roxas and Axel beat them to it.

"We heard the moaning." The three blushed and sat down on the couch with them.

The five friends sat down on the couch and put in a movie which under Sora and Roxas's double pouts they ended up watching Titanic.

"Axel I can't believe you gave into Roxas."

"You gave in too Riku." The five were watching it when Tidus's cell phone went off.

"Hello."

(Tidus put it on channel five…..it happened 29 minutes ago……oh my god Sora.)

"Change the channel to the news."

"But why?"

"Do it!"

Riku changed the channel to channel 5 and Tidus said good bye and hung up.

(_We are here at the scene of an explosion, the house belong to a couple named Sama. Reports confirm they had a son but have yet to be found…..wait….this just in the son Sora Sama is at a friend's house. It is believed that there was a gas leak and an explosion was caused by the lighting of a cigar from the husband._

_Mr. and Mrs. Sama…ages 50 and 51 have died on this day Friday the 13__th__ and for you Sora if you are watching this we are sorry……back to you Diana.)_

"Oh……..MY…..GOD!!!!!!!!" Sora leaned into Riku and began crying.

"Shhhh…shhhh….Sora it will be ok." Sora smacked Riku.

"No it won't…..they are dead……I no longer have parents and I have no where to live."

"Listen……I want you to live with me or Tidus ok……you need to be comforted….by me or him….we will get through this….I swear." Riku kissed Sora on the lips and hugged him.

(Lunar Island)

"Hahahahahaha…..this is perfect now he will need me for sure….even if he doesn't….I will be able to take over." Shuyin looked around and saw the Clouds form and it began to rain really hard.

"This mind will be mine…..hahahahaha……HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

(Tidus's House)

Riku held Sora to his chest and let him cry.

"Sora…..I am so sorry…." Sora eventually cried himself to sleep in Riku's arms.

The next morning Riku woke up to find Sora missing, Riku jumped out of bed and went looking around for him. Riku ran into the kitchen and bathroom and finally went into Tidus's room looking for Sora.

"Tidus wake up." Tidus jumped up.

"What is it?"

"Sora is missing."

"Shit…..we have to find him." The two went looking all over the house and couldn't find him.

"Call Cloud maybe he's with him." Riku dialed Cloud and waited for a reply.

"_Hello."_

Cloud….it's me Riku."

"_Hey what's up?"_

"Is Sora there?"

"_No…..why?"_

"We can't find him…..he's missing."

"_Shit……..alright I am coming over."_

"K I'll see ya when you get here."

"_Bye."_

"Bye." Riku hung up and fell onto the couch and began to cry.

"Where could he be?"

"Riku…..you don't think he would have…….you know…..do you?"

"No…….he wouldn't…….try Roxas and Axel."

Tidus went to his house phone cuz his cell was off and tried them and he wasn't there.

"No he isn't and those two are coming over." Riku put his head into his hands and cried.

"It will be ok."

(20 minutes later)

Cloud, Weiss, Roxas and Axel arrived and sat in the living room.

"Where could he be?"

"Riku……..Sora is self destructive …..he may have killed himself."

"No…..NO….he wouldn't do that."

"Riku-"

"I SAID NO!" Axel's cell phone went off and he picked it up.

"Hello."

"_Axel it's me Sora."_

"Where have you been?"

"_I am at Kadaj's…..tell Riku not to worry he's dropping me off at Tidus's house in a few minutes."_

"Ok…see ya in a few, bye."

"_Bye."_ They hung up and Axel told Riku the news and Riku was pissed.

"WHAT!"

"He is at Kadaj's."

"HE IS AT HIS HOUSE!"

The friends calmed him down and waited for Sora. Sora arrived a few minutes later and Riku walked out to greet his boy friend.

"Hey Riku…I am sorry I left but you were peaceful and I didn't want to disturb you."

"Why were you at his house?"

"I was sad and needed some one……I would have you but you were asleep and I knew Kadaj was up."

"Ok…….you guys didn't do any thing……right."

"No…..we didn't do any thing…." Sora sighed. "You still don't trust me."

"I do but……..you were upset and I know you have done that when you're upset.

"I know I'm sorry….listen I am tired so we can talk after I get some sleep."

Kadaj grabbed Riku to the side.

"Riku…..I know you hate me……and I am sorry for kissing him in front of you at the restraunt but to make things better for him you need to take him on the most romantic date and end it with passionate sex."

"And how pray tell do I do that?"

"Take him to dinner and after that take him to the hill you guys went to…remember it and the legend he told you."

"Something about a moon and sea god making love on the hill and the moon being a heart."

"Yea……that is Sora's favorite cuz it is so romantic….now….do all this and it should help him."

"Thanks Kadaj."

"No problem." The shook hands and Kadaj left. Riku went inside and laid down with Sora. When Sora woke up Riku told him they were going out. Sora was excited and saw that it was six so he got ready for their date. When the two were done getting ready the went into the living room to gather their things.

"You look great Sora." Sora was dressed in tight black jeans and a simple white silk shirt on.

"You too Riku." Riku was wearing Black leather pants and a black shirt with some bracelets on. Riku kissed Sora and took him to the car. Riku drove them to the 7th heaven restaurant and went inside.

"This is going to be great Sora." Sora escorted Riku into the restaurant.

Sora and Riku ordered their food and waited for it.

"Why did you decide to do this?"

"Because I love you and you have had a lot of bad things happen."

"I'll be back." Sora got up but grabbed his head and fell back into the chair.

"Sora….you alright?"

"Yes….I just got dizzy."

(Shuyin!)

(_Hahahahaha…..you mine now_.)

(NO….never.)

(_We'll see._) Sora got up and went to the bathroom. When Sora got back their dinner was there and they ate dinner. Riku would steal glances at Sora while he was eating.

"Your so cute." Sora blushed. They finished dinner and Riku took Sora out to the car and drove to Moon Heart Hill.

"Why are we here?"

"Cuz I love you." Riku walked Sora up to where the Moon is perfectly in front of them and Riku laid down and got Sora down with him. Riku made sure no one else was around for the night so they wouldn't be disturbed.

"I love you so much Sora….and now me and you will be together forever…we are going to be bonded as one under the moon like the moon and sea god that made love here….so will we." Sora smiled and kissed Riku. The two shared a passionate kiss. Riku began to slide Sora's shirt off of him and pull his pants off after They took their shoes and socks off. Riku kissed him again and along the neck causing Sora to moan.

"mmmm…..Riku." Riku pulled his own shirt off and Sora traced his fingers against his chest. Riku got up and took his pants off and went back down and ripped Sora's boxers off. Sora was hard and this excited Riku even more. Riku took his own boxers off and got on top of Sora kissing him. Riku kissed all along Sora's neck and down his chest.

"Riku….oh….." Riku kissed a trail down Sora's body his hair tickling Sora. Riku kissed Sora's dick and went back up to his mouth and kissed him. The two lovers tongues intertwined. Riku grabbed some oil from his pants and put some on his fingers.

"Sora….you know what happens next." Riku inserted a finger in his butt and another so he could stretch Sora. Riku took some more oil and put it on his dick and rubbed it all over. Riku put Sora's legs on his shoulders and slid his dick slowly in causing Sora to wince in pain.

"You ok Sora?" Sora nodded.

Riku got all the way in and slowly began thrusting, looking for Sora's g-spot.

"OH GOD!" Riku smiled cuz he found it.

Riku started thrusting harder hitting that spot every time.

"Riku….oh….yes…….ohhhhh…..harder…..faster." Riku did as he was told and moved faster and harder.

"Sora….." Riku was sweating.

"Riku……Harder!" Riku went harder and faster hitting that spot every time it wasn't long until Sora came causing the muscles in his but to squeeze on Riku's dick causing him to moan.

"Sora……." Riku could feel his climax coming so he picked his pace up even faster and finally came in Sora.

"Sora…."

"Riku……"

Riku collapsed on top of Sora.

(Lunar Island)

"NOOOOOOO……..I thought by messing with the gas and them dying I would rule his mind but Riku ruined it……noooooooo." Shuyin began to disappear.

"I will be back….when ever you get hurt and are in pain I will return."

Shuyin disappeared.

(Riku and Sora)

"I love you…..so much Sora." Riku kissed him on the lips.

"I love you too." Sora kissed him and held Riku in his arms. The moon shined blue and every where in the world the moon was in the shape of a heart.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What do you guys think? I hope you guys loved this chapter. Plz review.


	15. Worlds End

Cold

I do not own Kingdom hearts of final fantasy otherwise I would be rich.

Thanks for the reviews...

() means dream or phone.

…

Chapter 15: Worlds End

Lunar Island was empty at least of Shuyin. Sora looked around for his old friend and enemy. Sora looked by the dock and ob the beach, he even went into the house by the beach and no where could he find Shuyin.

"Shuyin!" Sora looked around for him but no where was he seen or heard. Sora laid down on the beach knowing the dream would end soon. Sora stared into the moon and awed in it's silver beauty.

"How I love you Lunar Island." Sora closed his eyes and let the air hit his face and let his hair get blown around.

(Riku)

"lunar Island……what's that….maybe when we get back I'll look it up." Riku laid next to his love covering him up with a blanket he brought with him. Riku started getting dressed knowing he would have to wake his beloved boy friend. After Riku got dressed he gently shook his boy friend.

"Sora….. on baby time to get up." Sora stirred in his sleep.

"Uhhh…..Riku…..what time is it?"

"It's almost dawn babe we fell asleep after……last night." The two lovers smiled remembering the sweaty events of last night. Sora started dressing noticing Riku stealing glances.

"Oh Sora…..so what happened to Shuyin?"

"How do you know about him?"

"I have heard you mention him in your sleep and just a couple minutes ago you were asking where he was."

"You couldn't possibly imagine who he is or was."

"Well tell me."

"You wanna know…."

"Yes baby."

"Shuyin…..was a mental defense….against pain….and eventually tried to take over my mind but he is gone…..I'm happy now."

"Ok……that's all I wanted to know baby."

"You don't think I am insane."

"No…..Sora…..I love you and you have had a lot of pain so I believe you." Sora kissed his boy friend and the two went to the car to go back to Riku's where he would live now.

"Babe……I am sorry that I am a burden to you." Riku sighed.

"Sora…..don't say that you are not a burden…..I love you." Sora smiled.

"I love you too." Sora grabbed Riku's hand and squeezed it. The two lovers sat in silence the rest of they way home. Riku parked the car and got out to open the door for Sora.

"Come on my love let's get your stuff set in and then we can shower and go buy some clothes with Selphie, Yuna, and Tidus.

"Ok but when are we meeting them?"

"About 2 is when we are going to go to the mall so that gives us 3 hours."

"K good cuz I need to finish my poem for English." Riku took what was left of Sora's stuff and put in in his room and then he took Sora with him to the shower after getting towels. Riku turned on the shower and waited for it to warm up. Riku ripped off Sora clothes.

"RIKU!"

"What? I have seen you naked already." Riku took his clothes off and kissed Sora. Riku and Sora got into the shower still kissing.

"I love how you taste Sora." Riku pushed Sora up against the shower wall. Riku placed kissed along Sora's neck.

"Riku…..we can't the poem is due tomorrow and you'll wear me out and I won't finish it but don't worry tonight you can have me." Riku kissed him one last time and put shampoo in Sora's hair and began to scrub it into his hair. Riku then rinsed it out and put soap on a lufa and began to wash Sora.

"You just wanna touch me." Riku smiled and put the lufa down putting soap into his hand and scrubbed it together.

"No….." Riku put his hands down on Sora's dick and began to move his hands slowly washing him. "Now I just wanna touch you." Sora smiled and kissed him. Riku started stroking Sora.

"Riku….we said-"

"We said no sex in the shower, never anything about getting you off." Riku smirked and Sora moaned as Riku kept stroking him.

"Your such a devil."

"And your such and angel." Sora eventually came and made sure it got on Riku not that he minded. Sora did the same to Riku washing his hair and used the lufa to wash his body and then he got the soap into his hands and started washing Riku's dick and then began stroking him.

"Sora….." Sora stopped and let the water rinse off the soap and then Sora took Riku's full length into his mouth.

"Sora!" Sora moved his head back and forth getting Riku to moan. Sora could tell Riku was about ready to come and he took it in his mouth and stood up kissing Riku spitting it into his mouth.

"Thanks ever so much Sora I was not expecting that." The two finished their shower and got out to dry off. Sora only dressed into boxer cuz he heard one of his favorite songs getting ready to come on so he knew that would help get inspiration going. Sora grabbed some paper and sat down waiting for the song.

_Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart_

Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of something wild  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit terrified but then I see the look in your eyes  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart

And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight

Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart

Turnaround bright eyes  
Turnaround bright eyes  
Turnaround, Every now and then I know you'll never be the boy you always wanted to be  
Turnaround, But every now and then I know you'll always be the only boy who wanted me the way that I am  
Turnaround, Every now and then I know there's no one in the universe as magical and wondrous as you  
Turnaround, Every now and then I know there's nothing any better and there's nothing I just wouldn't do  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart

And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
Well be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight

Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
Nothing I can do

A total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart 

"Great I have the idea." Sora began writing the poem and finished 10 minutes later. SOra left the poem on the desk and went to get dressed. Riku walked in while Sora was dressing and getting ready to go to the mall and he read the poem.

_Coldness in the depths  
_

_Why did the coldness come?  
So much stress, so much pain.  
It came cuz I was oh so dumb  
It feels like cold rain_

So cold it's like ice  
Cold like the midnight sky  
Comes and goes like the roll of the dice  
Almost as bad as a lie

Coldness like the depths of space.  
Coldness will be really long  
Long like the depths of space  
But gentle like a song

These things here describe me  
Have now all gone and begun to flee…

Sora walked out and put his arms around Riku's waist and kissed him on the cheek.

"What do you think baby?"

"Does this describe you?"

"Yea…..why?

"Sora….are you stressed….in pain…..anything?"

"N-No……I'm with you…..now….so I have no reason to feel that way."

"But you did feel like that."

"I did…..but I am ok now."

"Ok…..I love you…..let's go…it's 1 and were all meeting at Tidus's place instead."

Sora got into the white leather outfit one of three outfits he had left that Tidus gave him. Riku just wore some tight jeans and a black t-shirt. The two lovers got inot the car and drove to Tidus's place. The two lovers walked into the house and saw Yuna and Tidus.

"Where's Selphie?"

"Her and Lenne are at the mall with Axel and Roxas so were all meeting there."

"K Ti…….lets go." They all got into Tidus's car because Riku's only had two seats. They all went to the mall and met up with Lenne,Selphie, Roxas and Axel.

"Roxie!" The friends could here Axel whining. "Do I have to wear this?"

"Yes cuz you will look sexy in it." Axel put o his outfit and stepped out and everyone gasped.

"Wow Axel your sexy in that." Axel was wearing tight blood red leather pants and a cut off red shirt.

"With that outfit you could get a lot of stares."

"I only want my Roxas to stare at me."

"I want you to only stare at me too but wear it." The friends laughed and Axel kissed Roxas.

"Ok…ok so what are we doing first…..shopping, eating or playing games."

"We'll do that in that order." The friends all went shopping and with the money Sora inherited he bought a lot of clothing and accessories for him and Riku.

"Sora….you have a lot of leather."

"I love it and some people think I am sexy in it."

"You know I do baby." The friends continued shopping and eventually they had so much they had to put it in car and decided top eat some where other than the mall so they went to the 7th heaven. When they got in they saw Cloud and Weiss sitty at a booth so they joined them.

"Hey! We were wondering where you two were."

"Weiss and me were shopping but he wanted to eat so we came here."

"Has any one seen Zexion?"

"No….why Cloud?"

"Well…..Rufus and his gang are not dead….those were clones."

"What…..I hope Zexion and the rest of the Organization are alright."

"They are ….they are the best."

"Of course you say that Roxas you are a member of them after all."

"You should be too."

"I'll think about it." The friends sat down and ate their lunch and the friends talked until closing never going to the arcade. The friends all said good bye and left.

Sora and Riku got back and went to bed and slept and this time Sora did not dream of Lunar Island.

The rest of the school year went smoothly with no stress on Sora and he and RIku lived happily but happy ever after never lasts.

_**(1 year later present time)**_

"Even though Riku was horrible to me at first we became the best couple in my opinion." Sora finished writing in his Diary. Sora stretched back feeling the wind blow on him as he sat on the balcony finishing his story of his freshman year. Sora and his friends were now Sophomores and were awaiting their four day vacation in a week. Sora got up and decided to take a shower before Riku came back from hat ever he was doing. SOra grabbed a couple of towels and got the shower ready getting in and adjusting the temp to hot but not too hot. Sora grabbed the shampoo and began washing his hair and rinsing it. Sora grabbed his lufa and closed his eyes as he washed himself not realizing Riku was watching.

"That's turning me on Sora." Sora gasped.

"Riku, don't do that." Riku smiled stepping in the shower with him closing the shower door.

"I didn't even hear you come in let alone notice you undressing though I wish I would have Riku." Riku smiled kissing him.

"I have a surprise for you but it can wait after….we have fun." Riku pushed Sora up against the shower wall and kissed him. The two lovers tongues intertwined. Both of them had hard erections ( they get excited fast) Riku crouched down and put his mouth on Sora's erection and bobbed his head back and forth getting Sora to moan.

"Oh god Riku…." Sora grabbed Riku's head and intertwined his fingers with his long silver hair.

"I love that you grew your hair out Riku." Riku kept bobbing his head at a steady pace getting Sora to come in his mouth. Riku swallowed most of the come but using what was left as extra lubrication as he entered Sora slowly.

"Your gonna have mine and your come in you Sora." Riku thrusted slowly hitting Sora's g-spot to give his brunette lover the max pleasure.

"Riku…..oh god YES!" Riku started moving faster and faster in his lover.

"Sora….."

"Oh my GOD…..RIku please harder." Riku thrusted harder loving the moaning he got from Sora. Riku could feel himself getting ready to come so he thrusted faster and harder coming in Sora.

"Ohhhhhh…….Sora…….." Riku pulled out of Sora and the two got out of the shower drying off and laying in bed holding each other.

"…..what….did…you get?"

"I….got us and our friends plane tickets to Lunar Island….that place you dreamt of is real and my parents bought a house on the beach there as well."

"Oh Riku that's great." Sora kissed Riku. Riku got on top of Sora and kissed him.

"Riku…..again?" Riku smiled and kissed him.

(I would have wrote another sex scene but there will be more later in the chapter.)

The two lovers fell asleep after their second round of sex . The next morning the two lovers got ready for school and left. Sora and Riku met up with their friends in the cafeteria and talked until the bell and the friends parted for class.

"Come on baby otherwise we'll be late again." Sora and Riku went to their class and sat down. The two lovers talked until the teacher came in with a boy with beautiful pink hair.

(guess who…..)

"Must be knew."

"What was your first clue Sora?"

"Everyone this is Marluxia." They all said hi in their own way.

"You sit next to Riku….he's the one with the silver hair."

"Which one?" there were two silver haired boys Zexion and Riku.

"Riku raise your hand." RIku rose his hand and Marluxia took his seat beside him.

"Also Riku you will be the one to show him around." Riku rolled his eyes.

"Right." The teacher gave them a free period.

"Well babe guess I will be busy all day with him so I'll see you at lunch and he will probably be with us." Sora nodded and kissed Riku. Riku turned to Marluxia and tried to get a conversation with him.

"So……where did you come from?"

"Twilight town."

"Heard it's beautiful there."

"It is…..but I like this place…..and the people." Marluxia looked into Riku's eyes seductively.

"R-Right…..ummm…….yea…."

"You seem nervous."

"No……what gives you that idea?"

"Your blushing…." Riku blushed even harder. The two sat in silence until the bell rang and Riku showed Marluxia around and told him how it works. Lunch eventually came and the two met up with all of Riku's friends.

"Everybody this is Marluxia." The friends greeted him and they all talked to him and loved him. Over the next four days Riku and Marluxia became close. Marluxia took Riku out as a friend as Riku told Sora when he came back from it but that wasn't the case.

(2 hours ago)

"Marluxia…..why are you locking the door?" Marluxia smiled and walked over to Riku and kissed him. RIku participated in the kiss. Riku was into the kiss but he pulled away.

"I can't….I have a boy friend."

"He won't know." Marluxia reassured him and kissed Riku again this time Marluxia pushed him onto the bed and got onto of him kissing him.

"Riku I know you want this." Marluxia removed his clothes and took Riku's off.

"I've never been on bottom before."

"A virgin to receiving….this I am going to love." Marluxia kissed along Riku's neck and he looked seeing roses everywhere.

"You love roses?"

"Yea….enough talk….more action." Marluxia pulled out some oil and lathered his erection and fingers. Marluxia stuck his fingers in stretching Riku and he slid his dick in slowly. Riku winced in pain.

"God this is what Sora feels how can he-" Riku moaned. "Oh….my god……I see why."

Marluxia smiled know where to hit to get a moan. Marluxia started thrusting harder and faster.

"OH….YES….god Marluxia…..ohhhh." Marluxia smiled loving the moaning.

"God Riku……" The two finally came and went for a round 2….then 3…..and one last round. The two laid in the bed relaxing after the long sex. The two had sweat a lot and Marluxia licked some of it off Riku's chest.

"Four rounds……we did four rounds…..me and Sora have never done four rounds."

"I have great stamina not to mention…..I have a great attraction to you."

"More than a lustful desire?"

"Yea but I know your with Sora." The two laid there but Riku got up and got dressed leaving to go back to Sora.

(Present time)

"If you two were just hanging out why are you limping?"

"Nothing happened between us."

"How many times did you fuck him or him you?"

"What makes you think we did?"

"Well you are limping and Roxas called."

"And how would he know?"

"He was getting him to join the Organization this afternoon but Marluxia must have forgotten and you two were fucking when he came by."

"I'm sorry Sora."

"What ever."

"No what ever ok……I shouldn't even be sorry you cheated on Roxas all those times." Riku regretted the words that came out of his mouth.

"Sora I'm-"

"You bastard…..I was in pain…….I needed Cloud……I know I cheated but that was a year ago."

"I know…..please let this go…"

"On one condition."

"What is it?"

"Next time we do it….I'm on top." Riku smiled.

"Sure baby." The two kissed and went to bed.

(Lunar Island)

Sora was standing on the beach.

"Hello…..Sora."

"Shuyin…….your alive."

"No more than I was but yes." Shuyin came up behind him and gave him a massage.

"That was great….I needed it." Shuyin smiled.

"So are you in pain?"

"Yea but me and Riku worked it out."

"Good."

"I missed you Sora."

"I missed you too Shuyin." Sora kissed Shuyin and the dream ended.

Riku and Sora woke up the next day and went tp their last day of the week and then it was their four day vacation. Sora and Riku got dressed after their morning shower and got in the car and went to school. RIku still had his limp and Tidus asked him about it.

"Was our Sora on top with Riku?" Sora frowned and walked off leaving Riku and their friends.

"Thanks a lot Tidus."

"What?"

"I cheated on him and I thought we worked it out but I guess not." Riku went after Sora and the other friends went off to class.

"Sora! Sora wait up." Riku caught up with Sora and stopped him.

"I thought you weren't mad."

"I'm not….I just I don't know." RIku nodded and kissed him.

The two went through the rest of the day with out problems and they went home and packed their clothes and finished everything. They drove to airport and met up with their friends and boarded the plane to Lunar Island.

(3 hours later)

They all arrived at the island and walked to the beach not to far from the airport and Sora saw it was as beautiful as his dream. The friends got to the house and settled in and explored the area.

"Just as beautiful as my dreams."

"_Even more so Sora_"_ Shuyin whispered in his mind._

"Come on Sora." Riku took his hand and they went to the water and messed around with the rest of their friends. When it became night fall they built a fire and Sora looked into the sky seeing the moon the same as his dream. Riku sat with Sora and looked into the sky and then over to his cousin and Cloud who were making out .

"The moon is beautiful Riku."

"I think your more beautiful."

"I'm still on top."

"I know……I want you to be." The started kissing. Roxas and Axel were kissing, Weiss and Cloud were kissing, Yuna and Tidus were kissing, Zexion and Demny were kissing and Selphie and Lenne were the only ones not kissing.

"We need boy friends."

"Yea." The friends eventually went in and went to sleep. The next three days were all fun for the friends and that night Riku and Sora wee going to get intimate.

"Riku……."

"Go ahead Sora…I want this."

Sora took his and Riku's clothes off Sora kissed Riku passionately letting their tongues intertwine. Sora went down on Riku.

"OH….God Sora."

Sora bobbed his head up and down getting RIku to moan.

"Ohhhhhhhh……Sora…..so good." Sora kept up until Riku came in his mouth and Sora swallowed it but using a little as lubricant. Sora stretched Riku and pushed his erection in Riku causing him to wince at first.

"You ok RIku?"

"Yea…..it will all be pleasure soon." Sora smiled leaning in for a kiss.

Sora pushed in and out searching for the spot. "OH….YES…..god Sora!" Sora smiled and picked up his pace. Sora started thrusting harder and faster.

"Ohhhh…..Sora………yesssssss."

Sora thrusted faster and faster getting every moan out of Riku.

"Riku…."

"Sora…..harder……faster….oh god………ohhhhhhhh." Sora finally came in Riku. Sora smiled.

"Were not done."

"Were not?" Sora kissed Riku and they went on all night for another four rounds added up equaling five rounds total. RIku was worn out and that is what Sora wanted. Sra got out of bed fixing himself a drink of redbull and a glass of vault so he would wake up. After a few minutes Sora woke up completely not needing long for the sugar to kick in and hegot dressed in his white leather out fit Tidus gave him and put on the necklace Riku gave him and a bracelet Roxas gave him. Sora went out side grabbing his watch and went down to the beach and sat in a chair. SOra looked at the moon and smiled in it's beauty. Sora looked at his watch for the time and saw that it was 5:30 and the sun will be rising.

"It's time…..I love you Riku…..Tidus….Roxas." Sora pulled out and envelope with Riku on it and set it on his lap and then pulled out the knife his friends bought him when he turned 15 2 years ago. The knife had a sapphire dragon on the handle. His friends put their money together and bought it for him. Sora smiled at the memories .

"Riku, Tidus, Roxas forgive me……I love you all but especially you Riku….you made me so happy." SOra took the knife and slit both his wrists and awaited the sunrise to die during.

Rikuwoke up when the sun shined in his room and he looked at the clock seeing that it was 6:25 and noticed Sora wasn't there.

"Sora?" Riku looked around for him and couldn't find him and finally woke Tidus and Roxas. When he woke them up Axel and Yuna woke up and Zexion and Demnyx, Selphie and Lenne woke up. Riku woke up Cloud and Weiss and the friends looked for Sora. Cloud looked out the window after five minutes and saw Sora sitting in a chair.

"He's by the beach sitting in a chair." The friends went down to the beach before Riku and they were shocked. Cloud stopped Riku.

"No RIku…..don't."

"What why?" Riku pushed him out of the way and saw Sora.

"Oh my god……SORA!" Riku went down to Sora and put him in his arms.

"Sora….why did you do this?" SOra moaned.

"Ri…..ku…..I'm sorry……read the note…..I left you……I….I…….love..love…you…"

Sora fell unconscious and Roxas called and ambulance.

Riku held Sora until and ambulance carried him away. The ambulance drove off and Riku picked up the note and went inside into his room locking it.

"Sora…." Riku ignored the friends trying to get him to open the door and he opend the note.

_Riku,_

_I want you to know that I love you and I always will. You made me happy, so don't blame yourself for me killing myself….I knew this was going to happen. I decided this awhile ago….you make me happy but I had nothing left but you…..I was miserable and I was afraid you would leave me for Marluxia…..he was beautiful and I wouldn't blame you for being with him. I didn't want to see you leave me…..for him. I love you so much and I want you to date again….don't be sad….I was dead before you and me got together and you helped but there was nothing for me but you and we'll see each other again…….I promise._

_Love always, Sora._

"…..Sora……."

(Three days later)

Riku decided to have the funeral at Lunar Island and bury Sora in his Back yard with his Tomb stone with a special engagement.

_R.I.P._

_Sora the best lover and friend any of us could have._

_Riku will always love Sora as Sora loved him._

"Good bye Sora…….I love you….." The wind blew and Riku thought he heard Sora say he loved him too but ignored it and went on his way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What did you guys think? This is the final chapter and there won't be an epilogue but if you want a sequel just leave it in a review. I have ideas for one so if you want it just say so. Please review and that poem was mine so if it's bad you can say so. I loved writing it so please review.


End file.
